Senior Year
by hypnoticeyes
Summary: Her world tore apart by tragedy and loss, Sookie Stackhouse found herself attending her senior year at Shreveport High, alone and friendless. Eric Northman simply wanted to graduate so he could go home to Sweden, until he met Sookie. AH/AU/OOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse pulled into the student parking lot of Shreveport High, her small yellow Datsun chugging along as she drove past the rows of cars and students making their way to the big brick building. She found a space at the end by a flashy red Corvette, which seemed a bit out of place.

As she parked and removed the key, she forced herself to take a deep breath. She could do this. It's only nine months, and she'd be free. Free to be on her own, return to her friends, go to LSU. One more year of high school, and she could do whatever she wanted. Though, at 18, she was legally able to do that right now.

She'd been a year older than all of her classmates since the third grade. It was when she was 6 years old, the summer after finishing second grade, when her family was ripped from her. Her parents and older brother drowned in a flash flood while going over a bridge. She'd been in the car, as well, but somehow was the only one who made it out alive. Her memories of that day were still a blur. When she thought real hard, the only thing she could remember was laughter, followed by being surrounded by water.

All the doctors kept assuming she was traumatized and kept testing her and questioning her. She was sad, sure, but strangely at peace with the situation. They kept her out of school trying to discern the lack of hysteria in the little blonde-haired girl.

Her Gran, a sweet widow who lived in the old family farmhouse, had taken her in after the flood, being the only family she had left. And for a while, she worried as much as the doctors did, coddling and questioning Sookie to no end. But, after six months with no change, and Sookie asking when she could go back to school and see her friends, they both approached the doctors and principals.

Sookie had never been happier to return to school. Her old friends were a year ahead, but she didn't care. She saw them enough at school, and she met a couple of new friends, a beautiful girl named Tara and a funny, sweet girl named Amelia. Ever since that first day of third grade, they'd been the best of friends.

For years, they grew closer together. Things seemed to go as normal. Until life turned Sookie's world upside down once again. The summer between junior and senior year, Sookie worked with Tara at the local grille called Merlotte's as waitresses. Sookie did so to save enough money to go to LSU after graduating. She worked as many hours as her boss, Sam, would allow, and looking back at it now, she wished she hadn't done so.

If she hadn't offered to work that double shift, she'd be home when Gran had a massive stroke and lay helpless for hours on the kitchen floor. Sookie found her early in the morning when she got home. She was alive, but the damage had been done.

The next few weeks were full of hospitals, doctors, nurses, rehabilitation experts. It passed in a blur for Sookie, who rarely left her Gran's side. When the final determination came through to them, that Gran's needs were more than Sookie could provide herself, they made a decision. Gran would move from the farmhouse she'd lived in most of her life and live out the rest of her days at a nursing home in Shreveport.

For a while, Sookie figured she'd stay there herself, finish school, and continue with her plans to attend LSU next fall. But then the bills started to roll in. And Sookie had a sudden and harsh life lesson. Property taxes, house insurance, maintenance, on top of keeping her Datsun in running order, would cost take more money than she currently made. Gran's savings and pension income were now going to cover her medical bills and nursing home stay.

They had no choice but to sell the house and surrounding land. Given the history of it and their offer to sell it furnished – minus a few items Sookie and Adele refused to part with – it sold within a month. Gran insisted that most of the proceeds go to Sookie, taking only a percentage for herself, just enough to keep her through the rest of her years.

Sookie wanted to balk, to say it was Gran's house and she should keep the money, but she had no place to stay. Tara and Amelia offered to let her stay with them in Bon Temps, but Sookie couldn't bear to be so far away from her Gran now, only visiting her on the weekends in Shreveport. The drive would be a problem, as would the miles it would put on her already straining car the three girls promised to stay in touch and reunite when they all three attended LSU the next fall.

And so, once again, Sookie found herself alone, going to school by herself. But this time around, she wasn't the little girl pulled this way and that and had choices made for her. Now she was 18 and legally able to make her own choices. The first one being a small apartment she rented for the year. Situated between the school and the nursing home, Sookie could easily drive to either in 15 minutes.

The money sitting in her bank account now was tempting to use, but she felt no need to splurge and buy things just because she could. Any other teenager in the same situation would've taken advantage, but Sookie couldn't. Not knowing how she came to this point, through tragedy and heartbreak. It made her what she was today, and she felt no compunction to celebrate that.

She walked from her yellow Datsun through the parking lot to the imposing building. Shreveport High differed from Bon Temps High in size only. She walked through the front door and almost felt a sense of déjà vu. It was the same loudness as her old high school, the same waves of energy bouncing off the walls, groups of people huddled and there, scurrying past her.

There were so many people, Sookie wondered if she'd actually be able to make a friend or two. Just the thought of it, though, made her miss Tara and Amelia even more, and she wondered how their first day of senior year was going. She shook off the feelings of regret and upset and followed the signs to the main office, where she'd been instructed to report to on her first day.

She was so intent on dodging people and trying not to get lost that, rounding a corner, she ran into a wall. Or what she thought was a wall at first. But walls, she soon remembered, didn't have arms. Or smell really good. Nor did they grab onto you.

This wall did all three, the last of which she was extremely grateful, as falling on her ass in a new sundress surrounded by her soon-to-be new classmates was not her idea of making a good impression.

"Whoa there, you okay?"

Sookie's hands clasped onto the first thing they came in touch with to steady herself, which happened to be his forearms, strong and warm under her fingers. Once she got her feet under her again, she looked up to thank her rescuer.

Who happened to be very tall. Their closeness required her to look up further than she believed she should. Damn, she thought. He had to be well over 6' tall. Rangy, but muscular, not skinny. His tight black t-shirt clung to his shoulders, and her eyes caught sight of a claw hung on a silver chain around his neck.

Then blue eyes met blue eyes, and Sookie blinked at the effect. Same color as hers. And long hair held back, blonde, same as hers. Like looking in a funhouse mirror, she thought. Then he smiled, and her mouth dropped open.

"You're new."

"Huh?" Her grunt of a response brought her back to her situation, and the fact that she was standing very close to and holding onto – and being held – by a very tall, very cute guy. Way to sound intelligent, Stackhouse, she thought.

"You're new," he repeated, speaking a bit slower as if she were slightly hard of hearing or lacking in brain capacity.

"Uhh, yeah." And with that response, she smacked herself mentally. Where are your manners, young lady? She could hear her Gran berating her in her mind. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. It's very nice to meet you." She would have extended her hand to him, but he still held her shoulders, and her hands gripped his forearms.

His eyebrows rose at her words, and he smirked. "You're a sweet thing, aren't you?"

His accent was decidedly non-Southern, and she'd usually wonder where it came from, but his retort at her friendly greeting annoyed her. "Not really. Just trying to be polite. If you'll let me go, I need to get to the office before I'm late."

He let her go, but not after rubbing his thumbs over her shoulders. For a second, Sookie wished she hadn't been wearing a cardigan over her sundress, but she shook that thought away. She dropped her hands from his arms as he let go of her and walked around him.

"My name's Eric Northman."

Sookie risked one final glance up at him while she walked away and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Eric."

* * *

><p>"Doing your famous impression of a redwood tree, dear brother?"<p>

Eric heard Pam's biting drawl at his shoulder and tore his eyes away from the blonde head he was watching walk down the hall to the equally blonde head of his sister as she stood next to him. "Pam, so nice of you to show up on the first day of school."

"Nothing better to do," she said, shrugging. "Father hadn't left for work yet this morning, so I couldn't ditch."

Eric nodded his head in sympathy. Their father, lenient as he was with them, had one rule. Go to school. An addendum on that rule stated that they receive decent grades. The payoff at the end was that, diploma in hand, he would back whatever decisions they made for their lives upon graduation.

Pam had her decision set in stone already, and if Eric's summations were right, she'd formed it once they moved to Louisiana from Sweden three years ago. Get out. She had her application filled out for university in New York City, with plans to get degrees in business and fashion, by the end of their sophomore year.

Eric had much the same mindset, which wasn't much of a stretch considering they were fraternal twins and often shared the same viewpoints and thoughts. But his decision only matched Pam's halfway. He wanted out, as well, but he wanted all the way out, back to their home in Sweden. He missed it so much sometimes that he'd load Swedish music on his iPod and listen to it for hours on end until the homesickness passed.

Nothing about this city nor this school held his attention for very long. That is, until a few minutes ago. He glanced away from Pam ahead of him again to see Sookie Stackhouse reach the main office and go in.

Pam followed his gaze. "Mm, who's the dish in yellow?" she purred.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric answered, and then more emphatically, "And she's mine."

"Are you sure she bats for your side?"

"I may not be a genius, Pam, but I do know when someone's attracted to me."

"Please," Pam snorted. "You think every woman here is attracted to you."

When he didn't retort to her insult, Pam saw he wasn't looking at her, but down the hall through the glass of the office window, where a blonde head stood at the counter. Light blue cardigan over a pale yellow sundress that showed her curves without being slutty, this new girl did make quite an impression. And, she knew, what kind of an impression it was.

"Holy crap, Eric. The bell hasn't even rang!"

"Huh?"

She shook her head at him. His mind was obviously elsewhere, and Pam couldn't quite believe it. After years now of high school honeys throwing themselves at him without ever getting closer than a date or two, Eric seemed to have found someone to hold his attention for more than a minute.

"Nothing. Come on, Eric. We need to get to homeroom."

Eric allowed himself to be dragged away, but not before he started to make plans in his head to make Sookie Stackhouse his, in every connotation of the word. He thought his senior year would be yet another nine months of tedium and boredom, with the odd cheerleader to keep him company when he felt the need for a release. But now, within five minutes of walking in the staid building, he found himself looking forward to the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie hurried to room 201, glad that the instructions given to her by Maxine Fortenberry, the rotund, overly Southern secretary, proved accurate. When she opened the door and walked in, a couple dozen pairs of eyes looked in her direction, but she ignored them and went straight to the teacher's desk. "Excuse me, Mrs. Bellefleur?"

Heavily makeup'd eyes blinked up from the laptop Portia Bellefleur was typing on and looked at her. "Oh, you must be Sookie Stackhouse. Maxine just sent me a message to watch out for you. Welcome to Shreveport."

"Thank you."

"You've got your schedule?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fortenberry gave me everything I'd need."

"Then go ahead and have a seat. Classes will start soon."

Sookie nodded and turned to the class. Interest in her had since waned, and everyone had gone back to talking to each other or texting on their phones. She made her way to a free seat near the front, but not before her eyes caught the one person still looking her way.

The same eyes that watched her walk all the way to the main office after she nearly bowled him over in the hallway not 15 minutes ago. She'd felt his gaze on her the entire way. He smiled at her and patted the empty seat next to him, waggling his eyebrows as he did so. Sookie ignored him and slid into the seat nearer the front.

She pulled out her schedule. First period, English IV, room 110. Since she was on the second floor now room 210, 110 should be on the first floor, right? She pulled out her map and glanced over the numbers. Where was room 110? The building was large, yes, but unfortunately, not laid out in any logical manner. As she searched, the bell rang, and Sookie felt a slight zing of panic. She should have asked the secretary to circle all of her classes on this map so she'd be able to make it to class on time.

After another minute, she looked up to see most of the classroom empty, including the teacher's desk. She stood, thinking she'll ask a passing teacher where to go, or maybe –

"Need help?" Eric walked up behind Sookie and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

Not exactly who she planned on asking for directions, but she'd already embarrassed herself with him already, so it wouldn't matter much, would it? "Umm, I guess. Do you know how to get to room 110? Mrs. Fortenberry gave me a map, but it doesn't seem to –"

"Forget the map," Eric said smoothly, plucking it from her fingers.

Sookie snatched it right back, instantly annoyed at his high-handedness. "Just point me in the right direction, please, and I'll be on my way."

He found himself taken aback by her attitude. Where's the Southern belle he'd held in his arms a little while ago? When he didn't respond, she huffed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he said, taking two steps to catch up to her. "You said room 110, right? English IV?"

Sookie nodded, a frown still on her face.

"I've got the same class, if you just want to follow me."

"You're a senior?" Sookie didn't mean for it to sound as sarcastic as it did coming out of her mouth, and she knew her Gran would give her a well-placed slap to her backside for being so rude to someone she'd just met. But there was something about this out-of-place Viking – she'd finally placed his accent – that made her forget herself and her manners.

"Yes, I'm a senior," Eric replied.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. Bon Temps is about half this size, and –"

"Don't worry," Eric said, placing a hand in the middle of her back as they walked out in the hall. "While we walk, I'll explain all about the ins and outs of Shreveport High, and you can explain to me what a Bon Temps is."

Sookie giggled, then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. She never giggled.

* * *

><p>After first period English, she didn't see Eric for the rest of the day. Which suited her fine. The entire time they'd walked to class, his hand ghosted along her back. And he insisted that she sit next to him in the class. The move gained her a few raised eyebrows from a few of the other females in the class, whose looks at Sookie ranged from curiosity to outright jealousy because Eric's attention was focused solely on her.<p>

She'd picked up at once that he was a natural flirt, but since no less than six girls tried to capture his attention before, during and after class, she knew also that she couldn't afford to allow herself to be drawn into his harem.

She concentrated the rest of the day on finding her classes and making sure she wouldn't have any trouble with her courseload. Bon Temps was a smaller school, for sure, but she found that the curriculum was much the same, and she'd have no problem acing her kept her eyes on her ultimate goal, graduating and then reuniting with her friends to start a new life.

Her first day kept her so busy that she didn't really have time to miss Tara and Amelia. That is, until 3pm rolled around, and she walked out of the building toward the student parking lot. The heat of the day had hit, and she tied her cardigan around her waist to let her shoulders and arms get some sun. Her cellphone beeped with a new text message, and she opened it to see Tara hadn't forgotten her, either.

_Girl, you missed a bitchin' first day of school. How's life in the big city?_

Sookie smiled as she replied, hearing her best friend's voice in her head as she read her message.

_Great! I'll call you and tell you about it later, okay?_

Another minute passed, and she was about halfway to her car when her phone beeped again.

_You better! Bill was asking about you and why you weren't at school._

Ugh, Sookie thought, the mere mention of her one-time attempt at romance last year ruining her good mood.

_He's a dick. He knew Gran got sick, and we sold the house. He lives next door!_

_LOL He assumed you were staying with me or Amelia._

_He's an idiot. You guys coming up this weekend?_

_Yep. Call me later?_

_Definitely. Out._

Her mood lifted, Sookie slid her phone back into her bag and headed to her car. The cherry red Corvette was still parked next to hers, but it wasn't that that caught her attention. It was the person leaning against it.

Eric. It figured, she thought. A Corvette fit him and showed her how far apart they really were. A glance at her beat up Datsun and his shining vehicle summed up that fact. A small part of her wanted to say to hell with it and flirt back and have a good time, but what then? She couldn't afford now to be reckless. She'd had to grow up fast this past summer, and her first big decision appeared to be right in front of her. And so, pushing aside her adolescent libido that had jumped at the sight of the blonde Adonis, she walked toward him.

Eric stood beside his car, impatiently waiting for Pam to show up and return his keys. He shouldn't have handed them to her in homeroom that morning, but his thoughts had been focused on Sookie. He hadn't even heard what Pam's reason was for needing to get into his car. But now he was stuck. He texted her, telling her to move her butt, but she didn't answer.

He saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of blonde and turned, thinking it was Pam, but no. It was Sookie, walking and frowning as she worked her cell.

"Hey, Sookie," he said when she'd gotten close enough.

"Hey."

The frown had disappeared, a small smile replacing it. "How'd your first day go?"

"Good, thanks to your help."

She walked past him to the small yellow car that sat beside his.

"Nice car."

Sookie stopped short. Did just make fun of her car?

The frown came back, and Eric immediately saw his gaffe. Compared to the thousands of dollars of metal and glass he was leaning against, the obviously decades-old vehicle she was opening the door to was nothing close to "nice."

"I mean, it suits you," he added quickly. "The color, I mean, suits you. Bright and sunny." He was stammering, he knew it, and it startled him. He'd never been nervous around a girl before.

"Thanks, I think," Sookie said. "Yours suits you, too."

Eric smirked, "Thanks. It was my birthday present last year."

Of course it was, Sookie muttered to herself. Yet another example of how different they were, how far apart in their lifestyles. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Without waiting for him to answer, Sookie slid into her car, and with a loud cranking of the engine, she headed out of the parking space and through the lot.

Eric watched her the whole way, something that came to Pam's notice as she walked up to him. "I recognize that look."

"Huh?"

Pam sighed, "You had that same look on your face this morning."

"It's Sookie."

"That was her car?" Pam nodded over her shoulder.

"Yeah."

In any other circumstance, Pam would take the opportunity to poke fun at her brother, but he truly seemed interested in this girl. And it'd only been seven hours. Eric was hooked.

Though she loved him, she knew Eric was unhappy, and had been since they were 14. Plucked out of Sweden to live here. Pam took it all in stride, but Eric, since that day, just wanted to go home. She could very easily leave him to his own devices, but she couldn't bear another year of him pouting, complaining, and screwing half the females in the senior class.

Plan in mind, she tossed his keys in his direction before turning to her own car. "Tell Dad I'll be home later," she said.

Sookie's bright yellow car stood out in traffic, and it didn't take long for Pam to catch up and follow her. She had no interest in stalking the girl, but other than a name, she had no information to contend with. For now, she'd settle on knowing where she lived.

Sookie pulled up at her apartment complex and parked. It wasn'tanything too flashy, but it was small and secure. Given its temporary status, she didn't care much for extras and amenities. Once inside, she dropped her bag, grabbed a granola bar and headed out the move to the apartment and getting ready for school, she hadn't seen Gran for a few days.

Her car, though, had a different plan. A loud cranking sound emitted from the engine, but nothing else. "Damn it, not now!" she screamed within the confines of the vehicle, slamming her hands on the wheel.

A knocking on her window made her jump. A beautiful, well-dressed girl was standing beside her car. Sookie rolled down her window.

"Need some help, Sookie?"

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked.

"I saw you at school."

"Oh, okay. Ane you are?"

"Pam Northman."

The name, the looks. It all fit together. "Then you –"

"Eric's my twin," Pam nodded.

Sookie's level of frustration peaked again. "Did he send you to follow me?"

"Oh, get over yourself," Pam deadpanned, opening Sookie's driver's side door. "Eric doesn't know I'm here."

"Then what –"

"What am I doing out here in the Louisiana sun and humidity when I could be in my own air-conditioned home?"

"Yes," Sookie answered, climbing out of her car.

Pam looked the fellow blonde dead in the eye. "Because you're the first girl to hold Eric's interest for more than a couple of hours."

"Pam, I'm flattered by Eric's attentions, and I'm sure any other girl –"

"Psh, forget about that," Pam said, waving Sookie's protestations away. "In fact, forget about Eric for now. Your car's obviously dead, and you were headed somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need to check in with my Gran, and –"

"Then come with me, I'll drive you."

Sookie wanted to say no, but Pam was already getting into her car. It wasn't as flashy as Eric's Corvette, but Sookie knew a Mercedes when she saw one. She looked back at her Datsun. It'd been hers and her Gran's for years now, and she hoped it'd last through the year. But now it seemed she'd have to use the money from the house sale to get it fixed. Or, more likely, get a new one.

A blare from a car horn pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Pam looking at her expectantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie arrived back home a few hours later, her mind still reeling from the day's events. Pam proved to be a force of nature, and she could only try to keep up as the overactive teenager talked a mile a minute. Sookie felt like she was attending a lecture-only crash course on the Northmans, Shreveport, her classmates, and where to go for a decently priced car in the city.

At first, her hackles came up as her Stackhouse Stubborn raised its ugly head. Then, as she sat and talked with her Gran for about an hour as Pam went shopping, she was soon put in her place.

"You don't go through this life alone, young lady," Gran had said. "Be careful, yes, but don't be so blind as to accept help when it's needed."

Gran could tell that something else was on Sookie's mind, so after a few pointed questions, Sookie had told her about Eric. Pam had filled her in on his age, 18, and how they moved from Sweden a few years ago. Sookie also confessed to Gran that Eric was, by far, the most beautiful man she'd ever met.

"Then what's the problem?" Gran had asked. "He's interested in you, so go for it."

Sookie had sighed and shook her head, "I'm only there for a year, Gran. What's the use of getting involved when we'd have to break up in June?"

Gran had laughed at her. "Break up? Honey, don't you think you're rushing things. You only met this man today. Unless – oh, girl, you fell hard, didn't you?"

Sookie hadn't wanted to use Gran as a sounding board for her romance problems, but the woman had a point. "I just don't see myself settling for something fleeting, and that's all I can see with him. I had one class with him, and every girl that came in was giving me death looks for just sitting beside him."

"So he's a player?" Gran had asked.

"I know he is, and I can't see myself being just one in a long line."

Gran had laughed again, "Girl, you need to slow down. Take a deep breath and relax. I know you've been handed a lot in the last few months, but you have to take this time and relax. Enjoy yourself and have fun."

"You're saying I should just go ahead and – with Eric?"

"No, of course not. Well, I mean, if you want to, but don't use the future as an excuse for not living today. You got me?"

And with that, Gran had laid down the law, as Sookie always relied on her to. She always knew how to say the right thing, and Sookie was once again glad that she made the decision to move close to her for her last year of school.

She got the same advice – pretty much – from Tara and Amelia when she called them later that night. She loved her friends and family, truly, but Sookie knew herself, and sex without a relationship had never appealed to her. Her short-lived romance with Bill Compton last year proved that. Given they'd grown up neighbors, Sookie thought maybe it'd offer the warmth and companionship she'd been seeking. But no, Bill proved to be after much less, and, in fact, only one thing.

She got up the next morning with the resolution that she'd be friends with the Northman twins. Pam's involvement came first, as she offered to give Sookie a ride until her Datsun was fixed – or more than likely, she got a new car.

At 7:30am, she was standing outside, waiting for Pam's Mercedes to roll up when the rumble of Eric's Corvette pulled up in front of her, with Eric at the wheel.

Eric wasn't sure what Pam's game was, but when he woke that morning, he was greeted with a post-it note on his bathroom mirror. It listed an address, Sookie's name and a time written in Pam's handwriting. Her car was already gone, and their father had left, so he wasn't sure what the note meant.

But he pulled up in front of the address and saw Sookie standing there in front of her yellow car, her bag over her shoulder, and her mouth open, staring at him.

"Where's Pam?" she asked, as he opened the door and stood up.

Eric shrugged, "Don't know, she left me a note with this address and your name. Thought maybe she wanted me to pick her up here."

Sookie shook her head, "No, she's not here. She said she'd give me a ride, 'cause my car broke down yesterday."

Eric half-smiled, "Guess she couldn't make it. Come on, get in. We'll be late." Sookie hadn't moved, so Eric rounded the car and opened the passenger side door.

Sookie felt herself moving toward him and his impossibly low-slung, shining car. Well, she did need a ride, and according to everyone she cared about, it wouldn't hurt to make new friends.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief as she tucked herself into the passenger seat, and he shut the door. He climbed into the driver's seat, and they were soon on their way. Usually he'd use the car's power to speed to the school, but he kept it to the limit today. After a minute or two of silence, he decided to break the ice.

"That's a nice apartment complex. You live there with your parents or –"

"Uhh, no," Sookie said, "I live alone."

"Oh, okay, that's a bit strange, but –"

Sookie took a deep breath, her eyes closing as the time had come to explain her situation. She hadn't wanted to so soon, but perhaps it was for the best. "I lost my family – my parents and my brother – when I was 6 in a car accident. I survived. My Gran took me in, and I've been with her ever since, living in Bon Temps. This past summer, she had a stroke. A big one. She's okay now, but she's in a nursing home, here in Shreveport. We sold our house, and I came here, to be close to her."

It was silent for almost 30 seconds after Sookie stopped speaking. During that time, her heart sank further in her chest. She took his silence as disinterest in her and her broken life. Well, she thought, at least she tried.

Then Eric began talking. "My Mother died five years ago. We lived in Sweden. That's where I'm from. I loved it there. But then she was gone, and my father, an American, couldn't stand to be there without her, so he came back home, brought us with him. We've been here for four years now."

For all of Pam's talking yesterday, she certainly didn't include this tidbit of her life. "Eric, I –"

"I didn't tell you that for sympathy or pity," Eric said quickly. "I just wanted you to know we're more alike that you think."

"I wasn't going to pity you," Sookie said softly.

"Most people do," Eric said with a shrug.

"I guess I'm not most people, then."

Eric glanced over at her, blue eyes meeting blues eyes. "No, no, you're not."

The rest of the trip, including the walk into the school, homeroom and first period, was cloaked in comfortable silence. They didn't touch, nor did they speak. In English class, Pam did not fail to notice that Sookie sat next to Eric as she took her own seat in front of them.

"Sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Sookie," she said. "I forgot I had an early Pilates class."

"It's okay," Sookie answered with a smile.

And by that smile, Pam thought, everything was okay. For upon it, the friendship of Eric and Sookie began, as he drove her home after school and picked her up in the morning the rest of the week.

He even offered to take her car shopping that weekend, but Sookie said her friends from Bon Temps were visiting, and they promised to take her. This was Friday morning during the drive to school, and Eric realized that once Sookie got her car, he'd have no other excuse to see her outside of the classroom.

Once they got to English class, the fact cemented itself on his brain. He was wondering what he could do to keep their growing – whatever it was – intact. Dinner? A movie? Hanging out at her apartment, or maybe his house?

Would that be too fast? He was interrupted in his thoughts by a pair of long legs and short miniskirt that parked itself in front of him.

"Hello, Eric."

Eric's eyes rose up the body of Yvetta, one of his former – hell, he didn't know what to call her. He slept with her twice, and other than her name, he honestly didn't know much else about her.

"Yvetta."

"It's been a whole week since school started. I expected a call by now."

"Yeah, I've been busy," Eric said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible, hoping the scantily dressed foreign exchange student would get the message that he was no longer interested.

"Not too busy for the best time you've ever had?" she purred, leaning towards him.

Sookie's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as the woman – Yvetta, did Eric say – leaned over, her breasts nearly falling out of the skimpy top. This was what she was most afraid of, getting close to Eric. That this is what he was used to and what he expected.

"Hardly, and if you don't get those out of my face, I'll report you to the principal for sexual harassment."

That made the woman stand up so fast, her long hair swung out in an arc. She huffed before stomping off and sitting back down in her seat.

Eric quickly turned to Sookie beside him, who refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not. It was a long time ago, and I –"

"Eric, you don't have to explain all this to me," Sookie interrupted, not wanting to hear any details.

"Don't I?" he asked softly. "Sookie, I don't want to talk about this here, but you think after school, when I drive you home, we could talk? About us?"

She nearly drowned in those baby blues and the husky tone of his voice as he whispered. Her Gran's words came back to her. Don't use the future as an excuse to not live today. And so she replied with the only answer she could think of, the only answer that made sense. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I almost never do author's notes, but I needed to thank everyone for embracing me so lovingly in the Sookie Stackhouse community here. I've read so many stories here, read all of Charlaine's books and mostly love the True Blood series, so I couldn't help but want to join the group. I'd always wanted to do a high school fic, and I believe the personalities of SSVM make for great angst and drama.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! The alerts keep me writing, and the reviews let me know I'm on the right track. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was lounging against the row of lockers next to hers as Sookie approached to put her books away at the end of the day. She was surprised 'cause the previous days, she'd just meet him at his car. But in a way, she liked him being there. As she approached her locker and him, she thought, who wouldn't want a tall, sexy Swedish guy dancing attendance around them?

Besides, she was kind of impressed of how he shot down Yvetta in class. The move in and of itself sent a thrill through her, but it also had another side effect. The other girls in class – she had yet to learn their names – kept their eyes off him and her the rest of the class. Guess they didn't want to feel the sting of being let down, either, Sookie thought.

He gave her a small smile as she traded out her books and paperwork, gathering everything she needed for the weekend. They didn't say a word to each other as they walked out of the school. and the silence stretched even further during the ride to her apartment. So much so, Sookie felt her anxiety start to ramp up again and was on the verge of screaming. Did he change his mind about talking to her? Was he just trying to use her to get Yvetta to back off? Was he really interested, or was she seeing things that weren't there?

Once he pulled into her complex's parking lot, she had psyched herself into thinking the latter, and she opened her mouth to thank him properly for driving her all this week, but he beat her to the punch.

"Mind if I come up?"

"Huh?" Sookie asked, the proverbial wind taken out of her sails.

"You said we could talk after school. I thought you'd be more comfortable at your place."

"Oh, okay!" Sookie mentally smacked herself for sounding so eager. "Please, come in."

Eric followed her into the apartment, making sure to wipe his feet on the welcome mat. He felt a bit nervous at what he was about to embark on, and he stuffed his hands in his pocket in an effort to look more at ease than he felt. He took a minute while Sookie put her bag away to look around.

It was small, but compared to the near mansion his father, he and Pam lived in, anything would look small. But it suited her, just the same. Boxes were still stacked in corners, but the rest of the place had been made to look livable. A hand-crotcheted afghan was thrown over a long couch, along with a few throw pillows. A small dining table was covered with a lace tablecloth and a basket of flowers. The sole bookecase held a multitude of pictures. Eric was drawn to it.

Sookie opened her refrigerator, looking back and forth between the pitcher of tea and lemonade that she had stowed in there. The lemonade was fresher, so she opted for it.

She filled two glasses with ice and topped them up with the sparkling beverage. "Eric, would you like some lemonade?"

"Yeah, okay," Eric said, his eyes never leaving the pictures. Most held pictures of Sookie throughout her life, with various other people. One showed her with two other girls, their arms around each others' shoulders, smiling and laughing at the camera. They must be the ones coming by this weekend, Eric said. And one of her with a likewise smiling older lady held so much love between the two, Eric could only assume it was her Grandmother that she said she moved to Shreveport for.

Sookie moved through the kitchen to the living room, the glasses balanced in either hand. Eric's back was to her, as he looked at her bookcase full of pictures. "Those were the first things I unpacked," she said, coming up beside him and handing him his lemonade.

"Thanks," Eric said, lifting the glass to his lips and downing half of it. "That's really good."

Sookie nodded and made her way to the couch, sitting down and tucking her feet under her. "Gran's got a few pictures she wanted, but I made sure to keep the rest of them."

Eric nodded and sat on the other end of the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I'm glad you've got air conditioning."

Sookie shrugged, "It came with the apartment. I've never had it until now. The farmhouse had ceiling fans and kept cool enough in the summer."

"I wouldn't have been able to stand it. I can't wait to get back to Sweden."

"Does Pam want to go back, too?"

Eric chuckled, "God, no. Pam loves it here. She's going to NYU next year."

"Are you going to college, too?"

"Never thought about it. I don't know. Haven't really looked that far ahead." He drained the rest of his lemonade and sat the empty glass on the coffeetable. "What about you?"

"LSU," Sookie said with a shrug. "There was never any other choice. Me, Tara and Amelia decided in our sophomore year to go there all together, get a place off campus."

Eric tilted his head at her words. "You don't sound too excited about it."

"I don't know," Sookie said, turning on the couch to face him. "It's just, so much has happened in the past few months, you know? A new place, a new school, new people. I've still got my Gran, but it's not the same. Does any of this make any sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

He'd relaxed back against the couch, his head leaning back and tilted towards her. He looked so at ease on her furniture, like he belonged there. Sookie reached over and placed her glass on the table alongside Eric's. "So, you said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah," he said, straightening up and turning towards her, tucking one leg under as he faced her. "I was thinking, after you get your car tomorrow, there's really no other reason for us to hang out. I mean, other than an hour in class, you know, and well, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind going out with me sometime."

Sookie blinked. She didn't know what else to do. She expected – well, she didn't know what quite to expect when he asked to speak to her that morning, but this?

"Sookie?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and raised her eyes to his. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, I like you, Sookie. I'm sure you know that by now."

"And here I thought you were just doing a favor for Pam," she teased.

"I don't hear an answer in there."

"That's because there wasn't one," Sookie countered. "I do like you, Eric. I'm sure you know that, as well. But –"

"But you don't want to go out with me?"

Sookie leaned forward at his words. "I do, it's just – I'm not – I don't –" Shutting her eyes to get the words out of her throat, Sookie said quickly, "I've only ever had one boyfriend, and though it was nice, it wasn't all that earth-shattering, and we didn't even go all the way before I broke up with him. I found out he was still seeing his ex, and when I confronted him about it, he – he –"

The words came fast, and the disappointment that Eric was starting to feel that she was turning him down, pushing him away, turned to understanding and sympathy. He slid across the middle cushion that separated them and placed a hand on her cheek, silencing her. "Hey."

The touch was warm and soothing, and once she opened her eyes, Sookie found herself staring into those blue eyes of his. They were as close as they were when they first met, that day when they literally ran into each other. It was only a few days ago, but so much had happened between then and now. "I can't be like those other girls, Eric," she whispered. "I know that's what you're used to, and –"

His hand slid a spare inch down her jaw, his thumb sliding over her lips to silence her. "I don't give a damn about those other girls. They didn't mean anything then, and they mean nothing to me now."

Sookie still didn't look convinced, so Eric did the only thing he could think of. Leaning even further closer, he replaced his thumb that pressed against her mouth with his lips, kissing her as softly and gently as he could. He heard a soft whimper emit from her chest at his touch, and he resisted the urge to bring her closer, into his arms.

But that's not what she needed, and he pushed away his lust to concentrate on her. After a few seconds, he pulled away, sliding back and removing his hand from her cheek, as well.

"You're right," he confessed. "About those other girls. About Yvetta and Ginger. But for a while now, I've been wanting something more, something that meant something. That's why I'm here, Sookie, with you. If you want me to go, I will, but –"

"No, don't," Sookie whispered. Her lips were still humming, and she took a deep breath to cool her libido. "Don't go. I think we can do this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sookie said with a smile.

Eric settled back down on the couch, a wide smile on his face. "Good. We've gotta be careful, though."

"Why?"

"If Pam hears of this, she'll think her matchmaking, busybody self was right."

Sookie gave an all-out laugh, "You're right. I didn't believe for a minute she took early morning Pilates classes."

"You should ask to join her one of these days, see what she says," Eric said.

That made Sookie laugh harder, and it sounded like music to Eric's ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie was enjoying coffee Saturday morning, alternating between what all had happened over the past week and what all she had to do this weekend. She always returned back, though, to the past week, and indeed, last night, when she and Eric had kissed, and he said he wanted to date her.

Not that Sookie was a prude or frigid in any way, but her Gran had instilled in her the morals and upbringing of a Southern lady, and Sookie just wasn't the type of girl to date a lot or "hook up" or even make out with random guys at parties. She almost always wanted to have a relationship above anything else, and thought she had that with Bill, but there was no thrill there. They made better neighbors and friends than lovers, she knew. He wasn't too happy when she broke the news to him, but she had to.

And now she's about to embark on her second relationshpi of her life. Being with Eric both scared her and comforted her. An odd combination, for sure, but she couldn't not be with him, she felt. They'd literally ran into each other when they first met, and he seemed to always be there when she needed help over the past week.

An enthusiastic koncking at the door broke her out of her thoughts, and she went to answer it. A peek through the peephole showed Tara and Amelia hopping up and down, big smiles on their faces. Sookie hurriedly opened the door.

"Hey, guys! I didn't think you were coming until later."

Tara walked in and threw her arms around her pajama-clad friend. "We couldn't wait to come, girl!"

Amelia followed, and after giving Sookie a squeeze around the shoulders, as well, said, "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" She took a look around the apartment, peeking through the open bedroom door and bathroom. "Do we need to close our eyes while you sneak someone out?"

Sookie laughed out loud, as Tara rolled her eyes and Amelia tried to look serious. They all knew Sookie's background, and the odds that she'd have someone spend the night were slim to none.

"Let me go change. You guys can look around."

Sookie quickly slid on jean shorts and a tank top, and when she came out of the bedroom, Tara and Amelia were sitting on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Sookie asked with a bit of hesitation.

Tara scoffed at her friend. "Come on, girl. Two days ago, you were going on and on about this guy you met."

"Yeah," Amelia chimed in, "And I haven't seen you smile like that in months."

Sookie curled herself into the armchair across from her friends and proceeded to give them a more detailed rundown of everything that had happened over the past week. She knew they expected details about Eric and school and everyone else she'd met. She hesitated a bit as she got to last night, and how he drove her home and came up to her apartment. Both girls scooted forward on the couch a little at this, and Sookie almost giggled at their excitement.

She took a deep breath before she recounted the rest of their conversation, and how she'd expressed her hesitation, and he'd said he wanted to make a change, and he liked her, and then he kissed her. They'd made loose plans to see each other this weekend and exchanged phone numbers and talked a bit more before he had to leave.

Her story finished, Sookie waited for her friends to react.

"Wow," Tara and Amelia said simultaneously.

"Wait a minute," Tara said, shaking her head. "He offered to take you car shopping, and you said no?"

Sookie blinked. That's what Tara took from her story? "Well, I made plans with you guys already."

This time, both Tara and Amelia rolled their eyes.

"What?"

"Girl, you need to learn how to pick up on guy speak," Tara said gently. "Don't you think he would know cars better than we would?"

"Oh," Sookie said. "I guess you're right. I didn't think about that."

"You said you got his number, right?" Amelia asked. Sookie nodded, and Amelia continued, "Send him a text and tell him to meet you this afternoon to look at cars."

"But I wanted to hang out with you guys this weekend," Sookie said.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere," Tara said. "The first thing we're going to do is help you unpack, 'cause girl, stacks of boxes do not make this place conducive to having a boy over."

* * *

><p>Eric sat at his kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal and thinking over the past week. Or more to the point, thinking about Sookie. After hearing the hows and whys of why she came to be at Shreveport, Eric was torn between hating and loving the circumstances.<p>

He hated the fact that Sookie had been hurt and filled with grief and torn out of her happy life to live on her own so young. But then again, if that hadn't happened, they never would have met. An unconventional way to meet someone, but Eric couldn't allow himself to think about that or harp on it.

His father, Godric, walked into the kitchen and headed to the coffeepot, murmuring a good morning to his son. Eric mumbled a reply.

Godric turned to ask his son what his plans were for the weekend when Eric's cellphone beeped. "A bit early for text messages, isn't it?"

Eric shrugged, then smiled as he recognized the phone number. Sookie.

_U still ok with helping me buy a car?_

_Yeah. Ur friends bail on u?_

_No, they're here. Don't know anything about cars, though_

_Sounds good. What time?_

_1pm?_

_See u then_

_Thanks, eric. I owe u_

_Don't think about it. My pleasure_

_See u at 1_

_Bye, sookie_

_Bye_

Godric turned from the counter, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. What greeted him as his son slid his phone back in his pocket was a sight he hadn't seen for years. A genuine smile. Not the sarcastic or teasing or scoffing smile that usually crossed his face, but a genuinely happy smile. He didn't want to pry and disturb his son's joy, but he had to know.

"Good news?"

Eric looked at his father and wondered if he should let him know. He'd never boasted about the women he dated or saw or came home late after a night out with them. It wasn't that he hated his father that he didn't let him into his life. Godric raised him and Pam well and made sure they never wanted for anything. But Eric did begrudge him of one thing – that he took Eric away from his beloved homeland. But that was the past, and he had Sookie to think about now.

So he shrugged at his father, "If you must know, I met someone."

Godric knew his son's looks and personality had girls falling at his feet, but to his knowledge, none had inspired this type of happiness and – well, serenity in his son. "She's someone special, then, I take it?"

"Yeah," Eric replied. "She is. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After parking his Corvette, Eric ran up to Sookie's apartment door, waiting for a second to calm himself before knocking. When he did, the door opened almost immediately, causing him to jump a bit.<p>

Two girls stood there, neither of which were Sookie.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," they replied together.

"Is Sookie here?" Eric asked, as their eyes looked him up and down. Eric had been ogled before, but these two seemed to be taking a clinical knowledge of him from head to toe.

"Yes," they replied, again, together, making Eric more nervous than he already was. They then stepped aside, and Eric took a few steps in. "You must be Tara and Amelia."

The one with long, dark hair replied, "Yes, we are, and you're Eric, the guy who's sweet on our Sookie."

The 'our Sookie' tag took Eric by surprise, and he had a sudden vision of being hog-tied by these two and thrown into a car trunk if they even saw one teardrop on Sookie's cheek. "Yes, I'm Eric Northman."

"And may I ask what your intentions are?"

Eric was saved from further interrogation as Sookie's bedroom door opened. "Tara!"

Sookie regretted taking so much time to fix her hair, as Eric arrived only to be faced with the female equivalent of the Spanish 'd opted to wear a white summer dress with sandals, and given Eric's reaction to her, it was the right choice.

"Eric, are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>Pulling out ont othe road, Eric slipped the Corvette into gear. "So, what are you looking for?"<p>

Sookie opened her bag and pulled a small notebook. "I made some notes. How about I tell you what I'm looking for, and you can tell me if I'm on the right track?"

As she detailed how she wanted a used car and started listing makes and years and colors and interiors, Eric's mouth dropped open.

Sookie looked up to see a look of disbelief on Eric's face. "What?"

"Nothing, you just surprised me."

"Because I made notes?"

"You know what you want, and you go after it."

Sookie wasn't sure what to make of it, though. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, then, where do you think I can go to get a car?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I've got it all set up. My dad's friends with the guy who got me and Pam our cars, so I gave him a call. You've got an appointment to see him this afternoon," Eric said.

"Wait a second, I don't think I can afford the kind of cars –"

"Don't worry about it, the guy's prepared to offer you a great rate," Eric interrupted, reaching over to pat Sookie's leg.

"That's not it, Eric," she said, deftly removing his hand from her knee. "I'm not going into debt for a car loan. I plan on paying cash for a sturdy, dependable car that'll last me at least a few years, and hopefully until I graduate college. Why would you do all this without even asking me?"

"I was just trying to help, Sookie," Eric said, dropping his hand back onto the gear shift. "Isn't that why you wanted me to come?"

"I wanted you to come because I wanted to spend time with you, and I thought you'd know a bit more about cars, is all. I certainly didn't expect to have you take over."

And so the bubble on the first flush of a new relationship burst as Eric slowed his car back down to the speed limit and drove along, not quite knowing how to take what she said. Maybe he was taking it a bit too literal and simple, but she asked him for help, and he went above and beyond to provide it. Why was she angry at him?

Sookie noted how the car now just kept up with traffic rather than speed by every car he drove up to. He was frowning, too, she now saw. The sight angered her even further. Great, she thought. Here she believed she'd met the perfect guy, and he turns out to be almost a carbon copy of Bill, who on their third date began making plans for their future – including how many children he wanted. She'd always been independent, and took a lot of pride in how she'd been able to handle herself in any situation.

Was she doomed to just attract guys who only wanted to take care of her instead of wanting her for herself? She wondered whether she should just cut her losses now and have Tara and Amelia take her out car shopping and tell Eric it was nice of him to offer, but –

"The guy I was talking about," Eric said, "His name's Sam Merlotte. My family's done business with him before, and you can trust him to get a good deal."

She still refused to say anything and was still looking down at her notepad, flipping the pages back and forth, so Eric kept trying. "I told him about you and your situation, and he knows you don't have a lot of money to spend. He's got some used cars that would fit what you have written down there, and you wouldn't have to get a loan."

Sookie lifted her eyes to him. He looked – she wasn't sure, but he didn't look irritated or frustrated – the two looks she'd gotten from Bill when she disagreed with him over any little detail. Eric looked a little lost and almost upset. Sookie immediately felt a little upset herself for overreacting like she did.

"Okay."

Eric looked over at her to see her smiling at him again. "Okay?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, if this guy can set me up, I'd be grateful."

"Okay, then," Eric said, happy that she had agreed, as he was only about a half mile away from Merlotte's dealership. A few minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot. "So, was this our first fight?"

"I guess so, why?" Sookie asked with a laugh.

"'Cause then we get to make up, don't we?" Eric asked, unbuckling his seat belt and turning in his seat toward her.

"How would –" The rest of her query mever made it out of her mouth as Eric took advantage of her small confines of his Corvette's interior to lean over and cup her jaw. His long fingers touched her hairline, and his thumb barely brushed over her lower lip before he brushed her mouth with his. Unlike yesterday's sweet and hesitant kiss, Eric seemed to brand her lips with his, and the sensation went straight through Sookie, causing goosebumps to erupt on every part of her exposed skin.

He pulled back way too soon.

"Come on," he said, opening his car door. "Let's go get you some wheels."


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie took her time choosing which vehicle she wanted to purchase. Eric kept pushing her one way, while his friend and the dealership's owner, Sam Merlotte, kept pushing her another. She didn't want to seem like she was wishy-washy in her choice, but the truth was that she'd never had to do this before.

Her "list" of what she wanted came only from what she'd heard from others and the lessons she'd learned from her Datsun's problems. She was nervous, but tried not to let it show.

After they'd been there a couple of hours, looked at a few dozen cars and trucks, and even test drove a few, Eric asked Sam to let them have a few minutes break. The man, who seemed to be losing patience as the time went on, nodded and walked off, leaving Eric and Sookie alone in the lot.

"I take it this is your first time?"

Sookie bit her lip to keep from giggling at his question. She knew what he meant, but the obvious double meaning made her laugh. "Does it show that much?"

Eric nodded.

"And here I was trying to act so worldly and knowledgeable," Sookie said with a frown.

"Why act? Were you trying to impress Sam?"

Sookie shook her head.

Eric reached out and grabbed her hand, running his thumbs across the back of her palm. "You were trying to impress me, weren't you?" She nodded, and Eric smiled. "Why, Sookie? I already know you've never bought a car before yourself."

"It's not that," Sookie said, all her defenses crumbling in the blazing Louisiana sun.

Eric tugged more forcefully on her hand, causing her to stumble into his arms, which he wrapped around her. "Ugh, I don't know whether to be angry with you or kiss the living daylights out of you."

"The second one, please," Sookie said against his chest, which started to rumble with his laughter.

"Sookie, you have no competition, and if I have to remind you of that every single day, I will. I'm here, with you, because I want the Southern belle who fell into my arms. Can you please let her come out to play?"

If Sookie hadn't been falling for Eric before, she was head over heels now. God, she thought, how could her life be so topsy-turvy as to batter her for months, but then send someone like Eric Northman to her? She didn't know the answer, but now was not the time to contemplate the meaning of life. Now was the time to be held by her new boyfriend.

"Okay," she said with a smile, craning her neck back to look up into his face.

If Eric could bottle the feeling that was expanding in his chest as Sookie smiled up at him, he would. It was completely new, this feeling, and he wasn't too sure about it, but damn, did it feel good.

"Okay, then," he said, dropping a too-quick kiss down on her forehead. "So, out of every car that you've looked at today, which one do you want?"

* * *

><p>"Oh. My God." Tara exclaimed, causing her friend to look at her strangely as they stood outside of Sookie's apartment. She'd sent them a text saying she'd be driving home and to meet her outside.<p>

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

Tara didn't reply, only pointed down the street. Amelia's mouth dropped open, as well, as a bright red Corvette pulled up to the curb, followed by an equally bright red Jeep Wrangler driven by a smiling and laughing Sookie.

"Holy crap," Amelia shouted, running down to the street, Tara hot on her heels.

"What the hell is this? I thought you just wanted a little car," Tara said.

Sookie shrugged, "It's what I've always wanted, so what?"

Eric got out of car and walked back to the trio of girls. He opened Sookie's door – well, half-door, given Sookie had insisted on riding without the cover on – and held a hand out for her to take.

"Thank you, Eric," Sookie said with a grin as she slid down out of the seat and onto the pavement. Eric never released her hand, so she walked with him around the car where her two closest friends were still gawking at her, then the car, then back at her again. "So, what do you think of my first car?"

"Beats the hell out of that old Datsun, that's for sure," Tara said.

"Exactly!" Sookie gushed. "And besides, the Datsun was my Gran's, to begin with, and she drove it for who knows how many years before she left me have it when I turned 16, remember?"

"I'm so glad for you," Amelia said, breaking out of her astonished phase and coming up to hug her friend. "You so deserve this, and it's about time you started doing for yourself!"

"Agreed," Tara said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around both girls.

The movement caused Eric's hand to fall from hers, and Sookie embraced her friends. "I know, I know," she said. "I've just never had money to do anything before, you know?"

Amelia released her and stepped back. "That's not what we mean, Sookie. Money or not, you were always looking out for everyone else but yourself. It's time you let all that go and look out for Sookie."

Eric took in all of this silently, wondering what Sookie's friends were talking about, but knowing just enough that he got the gist of the conversation. She had a lot of heartbreak in her life, and compensated for it by making sure no one around her felt the same way.

"And you –"

Eric started when Amelia turned to him with an accusing finger.

"I'm not so dumb that I can't see what brought our Sookie back to life, so I have to thank you, as well," she said, walking up to Eric and enveloping him in a hug. Tara soon followed, and Eric was at a loss what to do.

He looked over at Sookie, who was holding back a laugh and looking at him with a "what do you expect me to do" grin.

Eric patted both girls on the back and mumbled a thanks before they let go.

"Now, it's about supper time," Tara said, "so why don't you take us for a spin in your new wheels, and we go out to eat?"

Sookie nodded enthusiastically and looked at Eric, "Sounds like fun, right, Eric?"

She looked so happy, Eric didn't have the heart to let her down, but he had to. "Yeah, it does, but I can't make it."

"Tara and Amelia, why don't you go get your stuff and meet me back here?" Sookie said. While the girls ran back into the apartment, Sookie covered the ground between her and Eric with a few steps and held out her hands to him. He grabbed them in his, his large fingers and palms engulfing hers.

"Are you sure you can't come?" she asked.

Eric grinned down at the blonde, who looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You can bat your eyes at me all you want, but I still can't come."

"Sure?"

Eric groaned and pulled her to him, her body tight against his. He didn't let go of her hands, though, wrapping them behind her back, holding her to him. "Didn't know you had it in you to tease," he murmured.

"Who's teasing?" Sookie replied. "I'm just standing here."

Eric wasn't sure when the lighthearted banter switched to all-out sexual tension, and the intensity of it nearly paralyzed him. He'd held women in his arms before – hell, he was no virgin – but right here, right now, he felt as nervous as one. Sookie had been in his life less than a week, yet he couldn't remember what he did without her. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Sookie nodded, still lost in the flaming blue eyes that seemed to set her on fire. Even as he held her against him, it was his eyes that captivated her. They did the first day of school, yet she couldn't place the feeling he'd caused then. It still frightened her a little, but thrilled her even more.

"Let's go, lover girl!"

Tara's nearby voice jarred Sookie out of her Eric-inspired trance, and she jerked back out of his embrace, their hands dropping. Her cheeks turned pink with the embarrassment of her friends finding her and Eric in such a tight embrace.

"Tara, come on," Amelia said, dragging her friend by the arm around to the passenger side of Sookie's new Jeep. "Let her say bye to her boyfriend in peace."

Eric placed his hand on Sookie's shoulder, and when she turned back to him, he tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, Sookie, want to say good-bye to your boyfriend?"

"Eric," Sookie said, simultaneously blushing and laughing. But Eric was already dropping his head down to her, his other hand cupping her face. Their first kiss yesterday had been sweet, their second this afternoon a searing brand on the front seat of his Corvette. Third time's the charm, Sookie thought, as she felt the hesitant brush of his tongue against her lower lip. Before she could respond, though, and even remotely return his caress, he pulled away, dropping his hands from her shoulder and face.

"I'll call you tonight," he said before sauntering back to his Corvette.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie, Tara and Amelia were curled up on her couch and armchair, a huge bowl of popcorn between them that night, alternating between gossiping and watching tv. Sookie was glad they were able to stay the night, because though she was growing to love her independence, she missed living with someone and missed her friends.

"So, are there any new kids in school?" Sookie asked, leaning forward to grab another handful of the popcorn.

"Nobody in our class, no," Amelia said with a sigh. "Are you sure you couldn't come back to Bon Temps and bring Eric with you? He'd at least be eye candy."

"Amelia!" Sookie said with a mouth of popcorn. "What would Tray say about that?"

"Huh, Tray Dawson can kiss my butt," Amelia said.

Sookie tried to hide her automatic roll of her eyes at the on-again, off-again saga of Amelia and Tray, but really, ever since they got together sophomore year, it'd be one rollercoaster ride after another. She decided to change topics, but before she did, her cellphone rang.

"Oh, it's Eric," she said, seeing the familiar caller ID. "Umm, do you guys mind if I take this in my bedroom?"

"Go talk to lover boy," Tara said with a wave of her hand. "And tell him we said hi!"

Sookie ignored her friend and ran to her bedroom, her cellphone singing in her hand. When she got the door shut, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sookie."

"Eric, hi."

"I know it's a bit late, but only now got free to call you."

"It's okay," Sookie said, sinknig down into her bed. "Tara and Amelia are still here."

"They're not listening in, are they?"

"No," Sookie said with a laugh. "I'm in my bedroom. With the door shut."

Eric returned her laugh, but Sookie could tell something was off in his voice.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a long night."

He didn't seem very forthcoming, and his laugh almost had a hollow ring to it. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, pulling her legs up under her and leaning back against the headboard. She heard him sigh.

"I guess, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I had to leave you this afternoon because my Father said he expected to eat dinner with both Pam and I. I figured it'd just be a family thing, you know? But halfway through, he started in on me."

"What about?" Sookie asked.

"What I'll be doing after graduation, for one. Which really makes me mad. I've made no secret of the fact I want to return to Stockholm, but that's not good enough for him anymore, I guess."

Sookie wasn't sure what to say, considering she'd only known Pam and Eric for a week and hadn't met their father yet. "I'm sorry."

"He promised us, you know? He said, as long as we graduate with decent grades, he'd pay for whatever wanted to do. Pam's going to NYU, and I was going back home to Sweden."

"So what's the problem?" Sookie asked.

"He assumed I'd go to university there."

"And you don't want to," Sookie said.

"I never said I wanted to in the first place. I mean, I've still got friends over there, and I'm still close to Mother's family. I figured I'd get a place, find a job, whatever."

"Why don't you want to get a degree?" Sookie asked.

"God, Sookie, you, too?"

Sookie flinched at his accusatory tone. "Well, no, I mean, I was just wondering, and –"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault, and I'm taking it out on you."

"It's okay, Eric," Sookie said. Then, "So your dad just decided to bring it up now, huh? Did he say why?"

She heard Eric huff.

"Apparently, deadlines for submitting all that stuff are coming up, and he was wondering why I hadn't brought him anything to sign."

"I see," Sookie said, sinking down further into her bed. She wasn't sure what to say to Eric, and really, was kind of disappointed that she'd waited all night for his phone call only to have a near-argument. She must have stayed quiet for too long.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Sookie said.

"Sorry for unloading on you like this."

Sookie shrugged, "It's okay. I'm glad you called."

"But I guess you didn't expect to talk about my family problems, huh?"

"Well –"

"Then, let's fix that. You said you're in your bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, Tara and Amelia are in the living room, watching tv."

"Are you on your bed?"

"Yes, why?"

"What are you wearing?"

As the direction of his questions finally dawned on her, Sookie exclaimed, "Eric!" His laughter rang through the phone line.

"I swear, I can hear you blushing. I'm in my bed, too."

"I am not talking dirty over the phone with you," Sookie whispered low, just in case Tara and Amelia were listening in at the door.

"Is this the same girl who pushed herself up against me this afternoon and batted her eyes at me?"

"That's different!" Sookie said, as the telltale blush rose from her neck to her cheeks. As soon as Eric said he was in his bed, as well, her imagination went into overdrive, picturing him laying there. She'd only seen him in a t-shirt and jeans, but she could figure out how muscled his chest and abs were, not to mention his long legs –

"Okay, fine, change of topic. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Sookie shook her head to clear the Eric-in-bed visions. "Going to see Gran. Gotta show off my new wheels, ya know. And then probably shopping. I have no real food in the apartment, and Tara and Amelia are going back home tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So I'll probably just see you Monday, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be busy tomorrow night? I could call again."

"I'd like that," Sookie said. "So I guess this is good night."

"If you don't mind, it's not too late. We could talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Tell me about yourself, Sookie. I know a lot about you, but I'd like to know more."

And with that, Sookie and Eric talked for another hour, trading stories of their pasts and thoughts of present. Sookie made sure not to mention anything of the future, given his response to his dad earlier. When she hung up, she glanced at the time and gasped. It was nearly 11pm, and she'd left Tara and Amelia alone in the living room the entire time. Some hostess she was, she thought.

She opened her bedroom door and walked into the living room to apologize, but the girls had already called it a night and were curled up on the couch, one on either end, blankets over their bodies and eyes shut. The popcorn bowl was empty and sitting in the sink, and the tv was off.

Promising herself to make it up to them tomorrow, Sookie went to the bathroom to ready herself for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN All apologies for the delay in posting. After six chapters, got to wondering where I'm taking these guys and decided a break was in order to clear my thoughts. I read through the first six chapters and now have a semi-solid idea of how I'd like this story to go and how I'd like it to end.**

**Again, thanks to everyone for embracing me in the SSVM universe!**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie was waiting in the parking lot beside her new Jeep – the thought of that still gave her a thrill – waiting on Eric when she noticed a trio of girls walking toward her. Their eyes were directly on her, and she tried to remain calm, but inwardly cringed. She didn't know the other two, but the one in the middle was unmistakably Ginger from her English class.

The girl that shot daggers at her, along with Yvetta, the first few days of the semester until Eric audibly shot the exchange student down and made it clear that he was only interested in Sookie. She hoped they weren't there to make trouble, as she wasn't sure she could hold her own with three well-built girls, all of whom were taller than her.

She pulled out her cell and began scrolling through the screen, pretending to be occupied.

"Hey, Sookie."

The voice was too high-pitched to be none other than Ginger, and Sookie gathered all of her courage and Gran-induced Southern manners and looked up.

"Hey, Ginger. How are you?"

"Doing fine, thanks," the bleach-blonde, overly made up girl said, coming to a stop a few feet away. The two others came to rest beside her. One was a stunning redhead. The other had red hair, also, but too brassy to be real. Their faces were somewhat friendly, as well, and Sookie let her guard down a few notches.

"What can I do for you?" Sookie asked.

"Wow, can you read my mind or something?" Ginger said with a giggle. "What you can do for me – well, for all of us, really, is to show up on the football field tomorrow morning."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see the notices posted? It's cheerleading tryouts coming up, and since half of the team graduated last year, we're in need of some new blood," Ginger explained, nodding her head in excitement. The flanking redheads joined her, and Sookie had a sudden vision of cheerleader bobbleheads.

"Oh, I don't know. I've never done anything like that before," Sookie explained.

"Oh, really?" Ginger asked, blinking.

Sookie nodded her head.

"Huh, I would think with a body like yours and your looks, you'd be a natural," Ginger said.

Sookie frowned at the bottle blonde's assessment. Did she really think that's all it took to be a cheerleader? "I mean, I'm pretty much a klutz. I know how to dance a bit, but I don't know how to do all those jumps and kicks and tumbles and stuff."

The way Ginger's face fell, Sookie thought it looked like she'd kicked the girl's puppy.

"That's too bad. You sure?" When Sookie nodded, Ginger sighed. "Okay then. But why don't you stop by, anyway? I'd love for you to meet the rest of the girls. Oh, and some of the football team will be there, too," Ginger said with a smile. "They just love getting in some 'extra practice' when the cheerleaders are working out."

Sookie couldn't help but giggle a little at the girl's words. She still had a little niggle of worry that Ginger and her minions' had ulterior motives, but when she thought for a few seconds on it, she really had no reason to think so. All she knew was that Eric had dated her in the past, and how could she hold something against him or Ginger when she wasn't here at the time?

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Sounds like fun."

Ginger beamed at her, "Great! See you tomorrow, then. Come on, Sophie-Ann and Arlene, we've got got some more recruiting to do."

The trio bounced away, and Sookie returned to waiting for Eric, leaning back against her Jeep. It was a couple of weeks into the school year, and a solid week into their "relationship." Ever since they'd talked on the phone last Saturday night, Sookie felt much more comfortable with them and their boyfriend/girlfriend status. They'd talked about anything and everything, found they have the same taste in music, and other than Sookie's secret love of chick flicks and the new spate of teen vampire movies, their tastes in film paralleled, as well.

Sookie had invited him to go with her on her trip to see her Gran the next day, and to his credit, Eric had agreed. Sookie needn't have worried of what her Gran would think of her bringing a guy "home to meet the family" so soon, because as charming as Eric had been with her, he was just as much so with her Gran. And, of course, once Gran found out that Eric was originally from Sweden, the questioning began.

Gran had quizzed Eric about his language, which he still spoke fluently, and the country and its people. Sookie was even sent out to pick up a few things for her Gran while Eric stayed and "visited."

After they'd left, Sookie had not-so-subtly asked Eric what they talked about, but Eric promised he heard no embarrassing stories of her childhood. Instead, he'd told Sookie, Gran made him promise to be good to "her Sookie" and treat her well and take care of her.

Sookie smiled to herself as she remembered how Eric said he did, indeed, make the promise to her Gran, and he never, ever breaks his promises. But, she thought with a sigh, he was in danger of doing so now.

He said he'd meet her after school, but the bell rang 15 minutes ago, and the parking lot was emptying. She checked her phone again for maybe a text from him, but it remained silent.

Heavy footsteps echoed across the parking lot, and Sookie looked towards the sound. Eric was running across the pavement towards her. His shoulder-length blonde hair had escaped its tie he usually kept it in, and Sookie took a deep breath to quell the rising tingling coursing through her. She'd only known him for two weeks, she knew, but she couldn't bear to not have him in her life.

A bit cheesy, she knew, and overly romantic, but Sookie couldn't help it. The few months she'd spent last year as Bill's girlfriend did not compare to the handful of days she'd known Eric. And she'd known Bill practically her whole life.

The attraction to Eric was near instantaneous and hadn't waned nor let up ever since that first day of school. As he neared, his footfalls slowed until he'd come to a stop a few inches away.

He didn't stop move entirely, though, and he caught her up in his arms and bent to place a kiss on her smiling lips. Soft yet searing, Sookie's eyes closed at the contact.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Sookie," Eric said after he straightened. "You ready to go?"

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

Eric shook his head, "No, actually, it was his idea. He got somewhat upset that I'd met your Gran before he met you."

Sookie nodded, then looked down at her attire. The Louisiana weather still had her choosing cotton sundresses. "Am I dressed okay?"

Eric followed her gaze down her sun-kissed shoulders to the fitted bodice of her white sundress. The skirt was full and ended at her knees, the hem decorated with large red flowers. "What are you talking about? You look beautiful."

Sookie ducked her head to hide the blush at his compliment. "Okay, then. You want me to follow you, or – oh, I know!" Sookie exclaimed with a glint in her eye. "Why don't you give me the address, I can put it in my GPS, and we can race!"

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her, and then blinked. "You want to race?"

Sookie nodded, her face lighting up with a wide smile.

"My Corvette against your Jeep?" he asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Why not?" Sookie asked with a shrug. Eric agreed, and after giving her the address, she inputted it into the car's in-dash GPS. They lined up next to each other in the now-deserted parking lot. Sookie had left the top off of her Jeep, and Eric also opted to go convertible.

He revved the engine a bit at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Sookie said with a smirk. Then, "Oh, Eric, one more thing?"

Eric looked over, and once his head was turned, Sookie gave him a knowing grin, and to Eric's astonishment, reached down to the hem of her dress and drew it up. A long, golden thigh appeared before his eyes, and his mouth dropped open at the beautiful sight.

Then it was gone as Sookie – and her Jeep – sped out of the parking lot and out of his view. She was down the road before he came to his senses again. Why, that little Southern minx, he thought, as he slid the Corvette into gear and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh my, you guys! I'd never gotten so many reviews/story alerts and favorite stories before. And on my first attempt into SSVM FF, too! Thank you! Your love and interest keeps my fingers on the keyboard!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh, hate it when this happens. But it's been about ten days, and I'm stuck. I don't want to give up on this story, but I got no mojo left, no muse, my mind is blank. I got general ideas, but no actual storytelling ideas.

I'm asking all of you to please help. Some inspiration? Ideas of what you'd like to see? Or maybe co-write with me?

PM or review. Thanks in advance.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I was going to make this longer, with the dinner, and everything after I've thought of, but that'd take a day or two more of writing. And I feel so bad giving a "fake chapter" yesterday that I didn't want to make you wait much longer.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed or PM'd with a proverbial kick in the writing butt for me. What y'all did was remind me why I do this and how to write. I've done this forever, and it seemed I'd dug myself in a rut. I didn't want to let go of the story 'cause I love it as much as all of you have said you do.**

**I was told to up the sexiness and remember the main plot points of the SSVM series. It worked! So, enjoy this little chapter, and I'll have more soon.**

* * *

><p>Eric let Sookie lead the way to the house, and not because he was being a gentleman. The sunlight shining off of her hair was beautiful, and the wind blew it in waves and curls. If her naughty flash of leg hadn't lit the fuse on his libido, the sight in front of him did.<p>

Too late, though, they'd pulled up the driveway to his house. He could tell right away that Pam and his father hadn't arrived home yet. He didn't think they would have, given the time of day. 4pm usually had Pam hanging with her friends and his father still at the office.

Sookie bounded out of her Jeep and up to the front door before he could remove the key from the steering column. He unfolded himself from the confines of the sportscar and walked up to her.

"I beat you!"

"Were we racing?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes! That was the whole idea," Sookie said. "I expected your little red Corvette to speed past me at any moment."

"Let's just say I was enjoying the view," Eric replied, unlocking and opening the front door. "After you," he said.

"So you can 'check out the view' again?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not the one who lifted her skirt in the school parking lot," Eric countered.

Sookie humphed, and with as much southern gentility as she could muster, she walked into the house. A few steps in, and she came to a stop. The place was gorgeous. The outside, while large, resembled her old farmhouse in Bon Temps with its simplicity and charm. But the inside spoke of wealth and worldliness.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Eric asked.

"Shouldn't we meet your dad first?"

"He won't be home for another hour or two."

"Then why insist we come over right after school?" Sookie asked. She got her answer almost immediately by the knowing grin on his face and the arm that slid around her waist. "Eric…"

"Sookie…"

"You promised we'd take this slow."

"We are. I just thought we could hang out for a while before the family gets in, and you could get comfortable in my house first."

Sookie didn't believe him and cocked an eyebrow at the tall man.

"I'm serious. Come on, let me show you around."

Though he promised not to push her for anything more physical than what she herself would initiate, Sookie noticed while he walked her around the many rooms on the first floor that his arms and hands migrated from her waist to her shoulders to her hands.

His gripped hers as he pulled her up the staircase to the second floor. The house was airy and well-lit, pieces of artwork here and there. Sookie liked it immediately.

"That's the master suite down there, my father's, with personal bath. Pam's got her own, which she insisted on. Mine's down here," Eric said, pulling her down to the end of the hallway.

Sookie didn't have much of a chance to protest, as Eric's long legs and enthusiasm overwhelmed her. He let go of her hand as he pushed the door to his room open. It resembled what Sookie imagined a teenage boy's room to look like, and she pretended to look around at the furniture and decorations as Eric zoomed around picking up discarded clothing and other items.

"Sorry, I was in a rush this morning," he said by way of apology. "So, what do you think?" he asked, sitting on the corner of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

"It's very nice, Eric. Beautiful, actually," she said, not moving from her place just inside the doorway. "A far cry from my place, you know."

And with that comment, Eric knew he'd done it again. Showing off his family's assets and wealth to someone whose most valued treasures from home was a photo album. "Well, your place is just temporary, right? I'm sure your house in Bon Temps was nice."

The memory of the old farmhouse, in her family for over 100 years, brought a smile to Sookie's face. "Yeah, it wasn't filled with expensive furniture and artwork, but the memories made it rich."

Eric stood and approached her, his arms open. When she covered the space between him and laid her head on his chest, he enveloped his arms around her. "You miss it, huh? I miss our house in Sweden. Mostly because it's where I grew up, but it's where my Mother –"

Sookie felt rather than heard his voice hitch as her ear lay against his chest. Though their lives were almost complete opposites, the personal losses they both shared brought them together.

Eric cleared his throat and took a step back, his hands sliding up to her shoulders. "We've got about an hour to kill. Want to watch some TV downstairs until everyone's home? My father will probably bring dinner home."

"Sounds great," Sookie said.

XXX

Ten minutes later, they were cuddled together on the large leather couch, the television on in front of them, and sodas on the table beside them. Sookie had kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up under her, the skirt of her sundress covering her legs.

She had tucked herself up to Eric's side, his arm around her shoulders and back. She felt more safe and secure than she had in a long time, and she closed her eyes to savor it.

Eric smiled as Sookie tucked herself into his body on the couch. Her arms around his waist, her head on his chest, and her legs tucked up under her. Though he was a good foot taller than her, she seemed to fit so perfectly into his body. And he had an odd feeling of protection with her that he'd never felt before with any other girl he was dating.

She seemed so innocent and unassuming, a small voice in his head scoffed that she was just playing him like all the other girls he'd dated and bedded. It was no secret of his and Pam's history and wealth. The cars they drove made no secret of that fact. But he shushed that voice away. Sookie had never shown one moment of being conniving or having an agenda with him.

Besides, he was spending way too much time thinking and overthinking his luck with Sookie. The stirrings in his body given her proximity and the fact that they were alone filled his mind with all sorts of ideas and images and longings.

His arm tightened just a fraction around her in response, and he raised his left arm to stroke down the one covering his waist. "Sookie?" he whispered.

For her part, Sookie was dealing with corresponding warmth and tingles through her body, radiating from where Eric's body touched hers. His stroking of her arm and whisper of her name cemented those feelings, and she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at him.

There was no mistaking the look in his eyes, as it seemed to be a mirror of her own. Whether she pushed up or he leaned down didn't matter, as they met in the middle.

As their lips met, Sookie inhaled deeply. The action did a couple of things. Her senses were filled with his scent – some kind of light cologne mixed with a clean undertone. It also pushed her chest against his, and though several layers of clothing separated their skin, her breasts didn't seem to care, and she felt her nipples harden against the silk of her bra.

The previous embraces, kisses and hand-holding were nothing but a prelude to this moment, she thought, as she was lifted up onto him more, and she was halfway laying across his chest and lap as his mouth worked over hers and her jaw. His long arms enveloped her back. One hand was buried in her hair, and the other splayed across her lower back, doing unspeakable things to her libido.

Eric wasn't sure what caused Sookie to give herself more fully to him, but he refused to analyze it now. The teenager in him was only cognizant of the fact that a beautiful, blonde, curvy, sweet girl was laying on his lap and kissing him back as much as he kissed her. Even when he took a bold step and licked at her bottom lip, she didn't waver, but simply met it with her own.

A combination of a grunt and a groan and a shiver ran through him at that moment, and he swore she smiled at his reaction. Her hands, small and slender as they were, moved of their own accord over his chest, his neck, his jaw, and through his hair.

God, he thought, where has this girl been all my life? She pulled away all too soon, her breath heavy as she buried her face in his neck.

A low rumble sounded from outside, and he looked up from Sookie's face and body to note the time. It was 5:30pm already. God, had they really been cuddling and kissing for that long?

"Sookie? My father's here."

He nearly laughed as she whimpered in protest, but also slid off of his lap. They resumed their previous positions next to each other and pretended to concentrate on the television as the front door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Godric balanced his briefcase, the bag of Chinese takeout and his keys between his fingers while letting himself in the house. By the looks of his son's Corvette and an unfamiliar red Jeep in the driveway, Eric's new girlfriend had accepted his invitation to come over.

When he finally made it inside the house without dropping anything, he set his briefcase and the keys on an occasional table in the foyer. "Eric?"

A responding shout told him they were in the living room, so he carried the bag of food in. The tv was on, and on the large leather couch opposite sat Eric and who he assumed to be his girlfriend. Had his legal expertise and years in the courtroom not taught him to school his features, he was sure his mouth would have fallen open.

She was unlike any other woman he'd seen attached to his son. They were usually tall, skinny, with more makeup than was necessary on a teenage face. But this one took his breath away. She was small, curvy, with naturally blonde hair and sun-kissed skin.

And, from what he could tell looking at the two of them, he'd interrupted something. Though they sat on the couch beside each other, barely touching save Eric's arm around her shoulders, both of their shirts were rumpled, and their hair showed evidence of hands running through it.

He stifled a grin as he walked into the room. Sitting the bag on the table in front of the couple, he said, "You must be Sookie."

Sookie stood up, smoothing her clothing. and extended her hand to Eric's father. "Yes, I am. Sookie Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman."

Manners, Godric thought with a smile as he accepted her handshake. My son has found himself a true Southern belle. "Please, call me Godric. We don't stand on such formality around here."

Eric rolled his eyes at his father. "Did you get my eggrolls?"

"Yes, of course. I wasn't sure what Sookie liked, so I got a little bit of everything," Godric said. "I'm going to go change out of this suit, and I'll let you two dig in and, umm, make yourselves presentable."

Sookie watched Godric leave the room, wondering what he meant by that comment. She turned to ask Eric, and her mouth fell open before the words could come out. Eric's long, blonde hair, free of its normal ponytail, hadn't survived her near-mauling of him during their too-short makeout session on the couch.

"Umm, Eric?" she said, pointing to her hair, and then his. "You might want to go grab a comb."

Eric looked up from the bag of food to her, wondering what she was talking about, and an involuntary laugh escaped his lips. "Umm, you might want to, as well," he said, pointing to her own hair.

Sookie lifted a hand to her hair, to find Eric's hands hadn't stayed on her shoulders or waist, and she had near bedhead. "Oh, no," she said, coloring slightly at the realization that Godric had obviously known what they were up to. Her hands flew to her hair, hurriedly trying to run her fingers through it to get the long, blonde waves to settle back down.

"Come here," Eric said, pulling her back down on the couch. He proceeded to run his own hands through her hair, effectively putting the waves back into their proper place. Once he was done, he ducked his own head down. Sookie got the hint, and with a smirk, ran her own fingers through Eric's shoulder-length, smooth blonde hair.

She'd wanted to keep doing so, as it felt so smooth in her fingers, but Eric began to make a nose almost akin to a purr, and she looked down to his face to see his eyes were closed, and he was smiling.

"Like that, do you?" she asked, dropping her hands down.

"You have no idea," Eric whispered, opening his eyes. His position put him eye-to-eye with her, and he felt he could almost drown in their blue depths. "Just wondering what else those soft fingers are capable of."

Sookie's breath caught in her throat at the implication, and her eyes slid to Eric's lips, which were, inextricably, coming closer. "Eric, your father's going to come back soon."

And with that, Eric thought, the mood was broken. He sighed and caught her lips in a quick kiss before pushing himself back into the couch and resumed unpacking the food.

Sookie watched him do so, the cartons and containers being spread out onto the wooden table. "Shouldn't we take these into the kitchen or dining room?"

Eric shook his head. "Hey, he got sweet and sour chicken. If you want, we can share."

"I don't even know what that is," Sookie said.

"You've never had Chinese food?"

"Nope."

"Ohh, well, no time like the present, huh? Tell you what, just take a bite of everything, and you'll figure out it."

The smells coming from the containers enticed Sookie, for sure. Sweet and spicy and tangy. "Oh, rice!" she said, excited she finally found something she recognized.

"It's a side dish, Sookie," Eric said. "Hey, what about pork dumplings?"

"Sounds okay, I guess," Sookie said, and Eric grabbed a set of chopsticks and picked one up. He aimed it for her mouth, but she leaned back. "Shouldn't we wait for Godric and Pam?"

"If you want," Eric said, depositing the dumpling back into the container. "But they'd better hurry. I'm starving."

Sookie rolled her eyes at him, "I doubt you're starving. Besides, I think I hear Pam's car now."

A couple of minutes later, the second Northman twin breezed through the front door. "I smell food!"

"In here, Pam!" Eric yelled.

"Wow, takeout and Sookie!" Pam said, walking through the room to pull Sookie up into a hug. "Eric mentioned he was going to bring you, but I didn't quite believe it."

She sat cross-legged on the floor by the table, looking through the different containers.

"Why wouldn't you believe it?" Sookie asked.

"Because Eric hardly ever brings girls home," Pam said with a shrug. "At first, I thought he was just keeping them from me, but –"

"Pam!" Eric said, annoyed. "Sookie doesn't need to hear all that. And keep your hands off the food."

Pam was in the process of plucking an egg roll out of the container with a pair of chopsticks. "Why? I'm hungry."

"We're waiting for Godric," Sookie explained.

"She's met Dad?"

"Yeah, he brought home the food, then went to get dressed. I hope he hurries up," Eric said, looking out into the hall. He wondered if he should go get him, as Sookie was adamant about them waiting. Pam, however, had a more direct approach.

"Dad! Hurry up!" she shouted so loud that Sookie jumped in her seat. "We're starving down here!"

Within 30 seconds, they heard footsteps again in the hallway, as Godric walked back into the living room. His well-fitted suit replaced with tan linen pants and a loose white shirt. The difference was so that Sookie had to catch herself from staring. Not only from the complete change of look, but also from the obvious black ink tattoos peeking from the open neckline.

It seemed, though, that Eric had seen her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "They're leftover from his youth. He doesn't like talking about them."

Sookie nodded.

"Well," Godric said, settling into an armchair. "Why haven't you guys started? I brought enough for everyone."

"Sookie insisted we wait," Eric explained, passing her a container with the dumplings. "Here, you have to at least try them."

Godric took his own container of kung pow chicken and settled back into his armchair. So, he thought, this young lady not only has manners and charm, but she succeeded in making his children wait to eat dinner until they were all assembled? Perhaps there is hope for his son.

The quartet soon settled into their dinner, with Eric polishing off two containers of something Sookie couldn't quite identify, though it seemed to be full of vegetables and sauce. She tried picking up the dumplings with her fingers to eat them, but Pam soon handed her a pair of chopsticks.

She tried her best to mimic the other blonde's actions to get the wooden rods to scissor in her fingers, but after a few failed tries and a continually growling stomach, she finally speared the dumplings with the end of the chopsticks and slipped it in her mouth.

Pam shook her head at her, but Sookie didn't pay any mind. It'd been a while since she sat around with family – though technically it wasn't hers – and had a dinner. But it was the first time she'd had such a dinner in a living room before. Her Gran was adamant on eating at the table, with placemats and proper plates and silverware. Even though their old farmhouse didn't have a formal dining room, she treated the kitchen table as such.

Halfway through the dinner – Sookie had given up on the dumplings and dived into the rice – Godric began to speak.

"Not much for Chinese food, Sookie?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Pam answered for her. "Dad, I doubt Sookie's ate anything but good, old-fashioned Southern cooking her entire life. Isn't that right, Sookie?"

"Yeah, my Gran's a great cook. I learned a great deal from her."

"You can cook?" Eric asked.

Sookie nodded, and leaned in to whisper, "I could cook for you, if you like."

Eric wasn't able to answer, as Godric spoke.

"So, what do you plan on doing after graduation, Sookie?"

"Jesus, Dad, give the girl a break!" Pam admonished.

"I don't mind answering. My plans were to go to LSU with my friends, Tara and Amelia, but so much has happened in the past few months, I'm not sure. I do want to get a higher education, but right now, I'm keeping my options open."

Godric nodded, "An education is of the most importance. Perhaps you and Eric could visit some campuses together."

"Ge en vila, Fader!" Eric shouted, slamming his plastic container down onto the table.

"Lower your tone," Godric said.

"I will not," Eric said, softer than he had originally shouted, but with just as much anger behind his words. "You promised. I'm fulfilling my end, why can't you do the same?"

"Because!" Godric said, his anger starting to overcome him. "You are living in my house, using my money. I expect some return on my investment, not to have my money wasted on you traipsing around Scandinavia!"

Sookie nearly choked on the mouthful of rice as the voices raised beside her, Eric and Godric shouting at each other in a mix of English and what she assumed was Swedish. She glanced over at Pam, who seemed oblivious to the raucous din as she continued eating.

By now, both men were standing and pacing around the living room. Eric's height made him a bit more formidable, but Godric didn't back down, even though his shorter stature was around a foot shorter than his son.

She wanted to intervene, make them stop, tell them, as her Gran had told her so often, that you can get your point across better by speaking rather than shouting, but she didn't think she'd be able to be heard.

Her appetite ruined, she silently stood and grabbed her purse from the table in the hallway. One last glance into the living room showed Pam was brought into the argument, and the noise from the three of them was too much for her to bear.

She walked out to her car, the silence when the door shut soothing to her ears. She'd go home, she decided. Go home, wait for the uproar here to die down and call Eric. Or, maybe it'd be best if she waited for him to call her. She didn't think she could stand having his anger aimed at her if she called too soon.

She took care of her homework when she got back to her apartment and cleaned her dishes. A quick tidy-up around the apartment and some television, and Sookie was ready to call it a night. Her cellphone had stayed quiet the entire time. No calls, no texts. More than a few times, she caught herself nearly pushing his phone number, but she stopped before anything went through.

She climbed into bed that night, her phone in its charger on the bedside table. "Damn it, call, Eric," she silently pleaded to the device. It stared back at her, not making a sound.

Well, she thought, she had other things to think about now. She'd promised Ginger and those two redheads that she'd meet them at the football field tomorrow morning. If her tenuous relationship with the Northman twins was now irrevocably broken, she could at least make one or two other friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Eric shouts out "Give it a rest, Father!" in Swedish. Or, at least, what Google Translate says "give it a rest, father," translates to in Swedish. haha.**

**Thanks, everyone, for your great reviews and patience and help a couple of chapters back. I've got a bunch more written out. There's a lot to come! Hope you enjoy.**

**Leave a word of review, as always. Feedback gets my muse singing.**

**A/N part two. Oops, don't know why I hadn't thought of this before, BUT I apologize for bringing Godric in from True Blood. I'm so immersed in the tv show/charlaine books/fanfiction, that I almost treat it as one big ol' series of stories and forget that there are differences. Forgive me.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Sookie awoke the next morning, her first thought when the sleep left her eyes was to look at her cellphone charging beside her bed. No messages, no texts from Eric.

She was bummed, upset, but also a bit angry. Didn't he even notice she had gone? Did he miss her? Or was this just a hint of what life was like with the Northmans? Anger followed by the silent treatment? She headed to the shower shaking her head, determined to put the negative thoughts aside for the time being and concentrate on her activities for the day.

She did promise Ginger and those two other girls – what were their names again? – she'd make an appearance at cheerleader tryouts. If anything else, Sookie thought, she'd make another friend or two, since her first try in that category seemed to have failed.

The football field was teeming with girls, Sookie thought as she walked across. They were all toned and tanned and able to do things with their bodies that Sookie had only seen on tv. Bon Temps High School had their own cheerleaders, but they were more the rah-rah type with a few flips and cartwheels here and there.

The Shreveport High cheerleaders resembled the Olympic Gymnastics team, with the runs and leaps and – Sookie shook her head. She was glad now that she'd turned down Ginger's invitation to tryout. She'd certainly embarrass herself if she tried out, that's for sure.

She glanced again at her cellphone, hoping again to see a message or text or call from Eric. Nothing. Finally biting the bullet, she sent a quick text. "Are you okay? I need to talk to you."

That's okay, she thought. Not too pushy, and it put the ball of communication directly into his court.

"Sookie!"

Her name was shrieked out in a higher than humanly possible voice, and Sookie's head turned to see Ginger waving her over. As Sookie approached the group of girls, she recognized the two redheads from yesterday, plus a few others she didn't know, and – Yvetta. Her outfit mirrored what she wore at school – revealing a lot of skin.

"Hey, Ginger."

"You made it, I'm so glad. Hey, Sophie-Ann, Arlene, Yvetta, you all remember Sookie, right?"

The two redheads nodded, causing Sookie to hide her giggles at the bobblehead comparison behind her smile. "Nice to see you all again."

"Are you trying out?" Yvetta asked in her heavy accent – Sookie couldn't place it, but it was deep.

"Heck no," Sookie said with a quick shake of her head.

"Too bad," Yvetta said with a smile, that Sookie couldn't quite figure out was genuine or not. It was kind of hard to tell with her accent and manner.

"Yeah, Bon Temps High was kind of low key with their cheerleading. Just a few cartwheels here and there, and I can't even manage that much," Sookie said with a laugh.

"Oh, my God, you're from Bon Temps?" Ginger screeched beside Sookie, causing her to jump a bit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Come with me, honey," Ginger said, hooking her hand through Sookie's arm and dragging her across the field toward the bleachers. Sookie could see that a good number of guys had come, and she could only guess that they were there to scope out the new girls.

"Hey, Alcide!" Ginger shouted out.

As they got closer to a group of guys – all football players from the look of them – one jerked his head up at Ginger's call. Tall and muscular, with shoulders that looked like they didn't even need shoulder pads, the guy took a couple of steps away from his group.

"Ginger, what's up?"

"Just wanted to introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse here, she's new and – get this - grew up in Bon Temps. Sookie, this here's Alcide Herveaux."

"No way," Alcide replied, turning his gaze to Sookie. "Bon Temps? Really?"

She wanted to respond, she really did, but his brilliant green eyes, coupled with that tan and shaggy dark hair made Sookie's mouth run dry a little bit. She swallowed to clear the sudden lump in her throat. "Born and raised. Are you from there? I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"Nah," Alcide said with a laugh. "My dad owns a construction business, and I help him out with it. We've done a lot of work in Bon Temps."

"Oh, wait, Herveaux? As in Herveaux Construction? I've seen your truck around town for years," Sookie said with a smile.

"That'd be us," Alcide said with a smile. "So tell me, Sookie, what brings you to Shreveport High?"

As Sookie blonde walked away with Alcide to take a seat in the bleachers, Ginger sauntered back over to her friends, who had been watching the entire proceeds with eyebrows raised.

"Well played, Ginger," Yvetta said. "How did you know she was from Bon Temps?"

Ginger shrugged, "I didn't. I'd planned on introducing her to Alcide all along, but this just made it easier, don't you think? There's no way she'd take it as a set up."

"You may be blonde, but you are deviously clever," Yvetta said with a calculating smile.

"Thanks, I think," Ginger said, bending down to change into her sneakers. "Eric's all yours now."

"As it always should have been," Yvetta replied easily. "Come this summer, Eric, his money and I will be together and out of this country. We are much more alike than he and this little usurper. I've already purchased winter weather clothing. I don't plan on returning them."

* * *

><p>Eric alternated sitting in his Corvette to leaning against the hood back to sitting inside again as he waited for Sookie to get home. She hadn't said she'd be out today, or what her plans were this weekend, and he wasn't quite sure why she was gone so early on a Saturday morning.<p>

Not that he'd gotten much chance to ask her. After last night's screamfest between his father and Pam and him – normal argument fare, but made all the worse 'cause his father had tried to lure Sookie onto his side – he was grounded for the night and his cellphone taken away for the weekend. He tried to explain that he was worried about Sookie, but that started another argument about who was responsible for driving her away in the first place.

Nevertheless, he was just glad he was still in possession of his car keys, 'cause when he woke this morning, his first thought was to get to Sookie's apartment and – geez, he didn't even know where to begin. He'd never apologized to a girl for his behavior before. His previous relationships had been so superficial, the subject never came up.

But Sookie, he knew, deserved and probably expected an apology, an explanation, some type of excuse for what she saw last night. He needed to explain that it was not the normal type of behavior for them, and that he normally didn't fly off the handle like he had.

He was running through what he was going to say for the fifth time when he saw the familiar-looking red Jeep with its smiling blonde driver at the wheel. She pulled up to the curb, and Eric unfolded his long frame from his Corvette, his eyes on her the entire time.

She saw him, he knew, and as she hopped out of the Jeep, he reached her in a few long strides. "God, Sookie, I'm so glad to see you made it home okay. Listen, about last night, I – I'm sorry."

Sookie had been having such a good time all morning – talking with the girls, meeting and getting to know Alcide, and along with him, a few other guys from the football team – that seeing Eric again took her breath away. She should be angry at him, she knew, but he looked so forlorn and upset and anxious that she couldn't stay mad at him.

There were so many things she wanted to say, to ask, but she asked the first thing that popped into her head. "Why didn't you call?"

"Father took my cellphone for the weekend. And before you ask, I was sent to my room for the night, or else I would've came straight over here," he said, shaking his head. "He hasn't done that since I was 10, you know. As soon as I got up this morning, I came straight here."

A feeling of lightness overcame Sookie as the anxiety she'd been feeling lifted off her shoulders. She was still a little mad that he'd argued with his dad in the first place, but if he came straight here when he woke up that morning –

"Wait a minute," Sookie said, taking a step closer to him. "You say you came here as soon as you got up?"

Eric nodded.

"But it's almost noon, Eric. You've been here –"

"For hours. I was getting worried. You never said you had plans this weekend, or –"

"Oh, well, I was going to tell you, but – Anyway, I was at the school, and –"

The slamming of a car door interrupted her, and both Sookie and Eric turned to see Alcide climbing out of a pickup that he'd parked behind Sookie's Jeep.

"Hey, Sookie, this guy bothering you?"

Eric felt a growl building up in his chest at the sight of the overgrown musclehead. He'd never had much use for football players, and this one in particular always rubbed him the wrong way.

"Herveaux, didn't know I needed your permission to talk to my girlfriend," he said, his voice as low and intimidating as he could muster.

"Oh, Alcide, this is –"

"I know who he is, Sookie," Alcide growled out. "I've been with her all morning," he said to Eric. "Interesting that she didn't mention she had a boyfriend."

"Guys!" Sookie called out, not believing she was in the middle of another shoutfest. "Alcide, back down. Eric, be quiet."

Both men heeded the blonde's warnings and stepped half a foot back, but Sookie could still feel the tension radiating off the both of them. She was about to lose her own temper when her cellphone began ringing.

"Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I take this?" she asked as she walked a few steps away.

Eric nodded at her, but as soon as she was out of hearing range, he turned back to Alcide. "What's the matter, Herveaux, gotta resort to following girls home now to get them?"

"Sookie invited me here, Northman. She was going to drop off her car and then join me for lunch."

Eric was stung slightly at the man's words, but refused to let it show. "Really? And why would she do that?"

"Maybe she wanted to spend time with someone she had more in common with? Someone who'd be willing to take care of her, you ever think of that?"

Eric shook his head, "I take care of Sookie fine. Now, are you going to explain where you two were this morning, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"You think you can take me, Northman?" Alcide growled, taking a step forward and curling up his fists. "I'd like to see you try."

"Stay away from Sookie," Eric replied, standing his ground.

Just as both men were eyeing each other's intent, a sound akin to a sob sounded behind them.

Eric heard it first and immediately backed down, stepping away and towards Sookie where she stood on the sidewalk. Her cellphone hung limply in her hand, and her eyes were full of tears.

"Sookie?" he asked, all thoughts of Alcide flying out of his mind at her stricken face. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

"My Gran, she's – she's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN My original rundown had this happening over a few chapters, but I decided to skip the back and forth and consolidate. I've got so many ideas for this story and don't want to take 100 chapters to tell it all.**

**I desperately need to bring Bill into the mix at some point. Alcide, though he's a delicious subplot, doesn't come close to the whole Eric vs. Bill world, don't you think?**

**A reviewer hinted at getting Eric's POV, so I've included it here. Thanks! All of your reviews and favorites and alerts keep me smiling and writing. I've given up on stories in the past 'cause no one responds, so I'm glad everyone's on board with this one.**

**Please leave a word? Pretty please with ASkars on top?**


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you, Miss Stackhouse, but your grandmother appears to have passed away during the night."_

The woman's voice echoed through Sookie's head. What? That couldn't be right. Gran's gone? Suddenly, the world around her seemed to shrink, to spin. Eric's voice pulled her out for a few seconds, and she could only say the words, "My Gran's gone."

The tears building behind her eyes fell unbidden at the sound of her own voice saying those words. No, it couldn't be true. Not her Gran, no, it couldn't be. She saw Eric turn away from Alcide and reach her in a few long steps. Which was a good thing, because her legs were growing weak, and she knew she would have fallen had Eric not caught her up in her arms.

She wanted to be strong, but once his arm came around her and pulled her to his chest, she submitted and fell into him, pressing her tear-stained cheeks to his chest. She felt the phone being pulled from her fingers, and she didn't protest.

"Hello? No, my name is Eric Northman, I'm Sookie's boyfriend. What's going on?"

Her boyfriend, Sookie thought. Yes, that sounded right. It's what she needed right now. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she'd gotten this phone call alone.

"Sookie? They won't talk to me. Here," Eric said, putting the phone on speaker and pulling her slightly away from his chest.

"Y-yes?"

"Miss Stackhouse, please accept my sincere condolences. Could you please come down here?"

"We'll both be there," Eric answered for her, before ending the call. He slid the phone in his pocket and gathered Sookie back up in his arms, pressing her face into his chest as he wrapped both arms around her back. "Sookie, I'm so sorry."

He was so warm, his embrace so strong, and Sookie drew from that. The tears, she knew, would fall whether she wanted them to or not, but she couldn't fall apart completely now. She needed to be strong. Gran would want nothing less. So, after a few more deep breaths, Sookie tilted her head up to look at Eric.

He looked so worried, so sad, and – a few other emotions she couldn't quite place.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to go, if you don't want to," Eric said, rubbing his hands along her back.

She blinked up at him, clearing the tears from her vision. "I have to go, Eric. Will you – will you come with me? I don't – I don't have anyone else to –"

"Of course I will."

Sookie's fingers came up to his face, tracing his smooth jawline. "Thank you."

Eric caught Sookie's fingers in one of his hands and pressed a kiss to the tips. "I'll drive, okay?"

Sookie nodded and extricated herself from the hug. Eric barely let go of her, though, one arm still around her shoulders, so Sookie slung her arm around his waist. They were back down to the sidewalk and headed to Eric's Corvette when Alcide made his presence known.

"Sookie?"

She'd forgotten he was still there. "Oh, Alcide, maybe another time, okay? I – I've gotta – My –"

As her voice started breaking again, Eric dismissed Alcide. "She's had a family crisis. We need to go."

"Oh, okay," Alcide said, taking a few steps back. "I guess I'll see you around or –"

Sookie couldn't even muster the strength to properly say or wave good-bye to her new friend, as a fresh wave of grief at the thought of her Gran dying – alone in a cold –

Eric saw her face closing down again as a sob emitted from her throat, and he quickly opened the door, got her in and fastened her seatbelt. He made sure to give Alcide the dirtiest look he could muster before he got into his own side.

"Eric, can I have my phone back?"

"Oh, sure," Eric said, fishing the device out of his pocket and handing it to her. "I guess you've got a few people to call, huh?"

"No," Sookie sighed. "There's nobody left," she said, pulling up the pictures on the phone until she came to the one she wanted. She'd taken it when she got the phone to show Gran how it worked. A self-pic of the two of them embracing and smiling.

She sounded so forlorn, Eric wanted nothing more than to pull her across the car and into his lap and soothe her hurt away. But he settled for getting her to her Gran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Sookie had wanted to say her last good-byes to her Gran alone, but Eric refused to let her out of his sight and stood discreetly in the doorway.<p>

The room seemed colder, less full of life than when he was last here, and he sat and talked with Adele. He saw a lot of Sookie in her grandmother, and he remembered the promise he made. "Don't worry, Mrs. Stackhouse," he whispered to himself. "Sookie won't ever be alone again."

A sudden voice behind him startled Eric out of his private reverie.

"Damn shame, doncha know."

Eric grabbed the door's handle and pulled it shut before turning to the man standing behind him. Smaller than him with brown hair and a small mustache. His accent pegged him as a true Cajun.

"You kin?" the man said, eyeing him.

"No, just a friend, and may I ask who you are?" Eric asked, feeling a bit wary at the man's interest. He had no reason to be rude, but the man only wore generic green scrub suit. He could be anyone from a doctor to a janitor.

"Rene Lenier," he replied. "I was the one who found poor Miss Adele."

"Oh, then you're a nurse?"

Rene nodded.

"Do you know – I mean, could you tell what happened?"

Rene shook his head, "Poor Miss Adele was on in years, you know. Only a matter of time before something like this happened."

Confusion filled Eric. "I just saw her last week. She seemed fine to me."

Rene's eyebrows rose. "You a doctor?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying –"

"Why don't you leave healthcare up to us now, you hear?" Rene said with a smile, patting Eric on the shoulder. "Everybody's got their own time to die, son."

Eric shook back a feeling of revulsion at the Cajun's touch and ingratiating voice. He was about to retort when the door behind him opened again.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, Sookie," he said, shrugging Rene's hand off his shoulder and turning.

"Do you want to say good-bye?"

Eric nodded and slid his hand into hers as they entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN A bit shorter than past chapters, but I thought, a fitting end to this sequence. I'm sure you all know where I'm headed with this...or do you? Some, clever readers that they are, have already guessed correctly. :)**

**Please review. Love hearing from you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Eric and Sookie spent a few more minutes in Gran's room, silently saying their goodbyes to Adele Stackhouse, before Sookie bent over the woman and placed a soft, final kiss on her lips. She then, with shaking hands, pulled the sheet covering her lower body over her head.

Eric placed his hands on Sookie's shoulders and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her slightly shaking frame. He didn't know what to say to make Sookie feel any better right now, so he settled on being there for her.

The silent strength of Eric's presence and embrace allowed Sookie to hold onto the thread of sanity she knew she'd lose if she were here by herself. She leaned back into his frame and closed her eyes.

Their moment of solace was interrupted by the door opening. Sookie opened her eyes to see a medium-built man walk through, his red hair neatly combed bacck and the ever-present suit on his thin frame.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse, I was told you came by this morning for poor Miss Adele," Russell Edgington drawled as he walked in and stood by the bed.

"You didn't have to come by, sir," Sookie said quietly.

"Nonsense, as administrator of this establishment, every death is like a loss of my own family. And Miss Adele, though she was here only a short time, was a ray of sunshine."

Sookie smiled at the southern gentleman's words. "Thank you."

"I'm told Miss Adele left instructions should she pass, and the funeral home has already been called?" he asked. "That would be the gentlemen standing out in the hallway. If you'd like to come with me to my office, Miss Stackhouse, we can look over any paperwork, and also have a hot cup of tea. It looks like you could use it."

Sookie nodded and extricated herself from Eric's hold. "Of course. Eric?"

"You go. I'll be here when you're done," Eric said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

When they left the room, two men entered, pulling a gurney behind them. Eric stood to the side as the men went to work. He still had a creeping feeling in his gut that something wasn't right.

"What are you going to do with the body?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

One of the men answered without looking up from his work. "Well, the coroner ain't on duty this weekend, so she'll just be put into cold storage until Monday."

The term "cold storage" made Eric shudder a little, but he nodded and said thanks. He then began to think. If the body wasn't going to be touched until Monday, it meant if there were anything suspicious going on, it could be looked at in the next two days.

He waited until the two men wheeled Gran out of the room and went quickly over to Sookie's purse. He was still without his phone, and he hoped Sookie didn't mind if he used hers. He only had one phone call to make, anyway.

"Father?"

"Eric!" Godric answered, the sheer volume of his voice causing Eric to pull the phone away from his head. "Where are you? You do know you were grounded, right?"

"Father, Father!" Eric shouted into the phone. "I know all that, and you can ground me later. I need your help."

He heard Godric sigh into the phone. "What did you do now, son?"

"Nothing about me. It's Sookie, she's –" Eric didn't quite know how to phrase what he wanted to tell his Father, but after Godric finally told him to "spit it out," he did, detailing everything from the moment Sookie got the phone call to now.

Godric was quiet for a few seconds on the phone after Eric stopped talking, then, "You're sure about this, son? You can't just go throwing around accusations like this, you know."

"I know, Father," Eric said, gritting his teeth. "And I wouldn't be calling you for help if I wasn't really sure."

"Okay, then," Godric said, his voice taking on the tone that Eric had heard before. It was his "attorney" voice that had won him many trials in the decades he'd been practicing law. "We don't have much time. I'll make a few phone calls, and you get Sookie here. Okay?"

"Yes, understood. Thanks."

Eric hung up the phone and slipped it into Sookie's purse. He wondered whether or not to tell her of his suspicions, or the fact that he'd shared them with his father, but remembering the grief and sadness in her eyes, he decided not to.

She had enough going on in her life right now that to hear that her Gran may have been murdered by the very people that were supposed to care for her would devastate her.

* * *

><p>"Ohh, Sookie, sweetie!"<p>

Sookie didn't know what startled her the most, the fact that Pam opened the door dressed from head to toe in pink, or the fact that she'd called her "sweetie" and pulled her away from Eric and into the house.

"Eric told us what happened. You must be devastated," Pam said, wrapping her arms around Sookie and pulling her in for a hug.

"Umm, yeah, Pam. But thanks – and thank Godric, as well, for allowing me to come –"

"No, uh-uh," Pam said, shaking her head firmly. "You're family now, and welcome here anytime. Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Of course," Godric said, walking up to the women and laying his hand on Sookie's shoulder. "And as family, it is up to us to apologize for our behavior last night. I hope you can forgive us and maybe consider us to be your family now?"

Sookie smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Great," Pam said, turning her around and guiding her by the waist towards the kitchen. "What you need now is some ice cream."

Eric stood by the door and watched with his mouth dropped open his sister drag his girlfriend away from him. Godric smirked at the lost look on his son's face. "Come on, we have things to talk about, remember?"

Eric clapped his mouth shut and nodded, following his father into his office.

"Now," Godric said, as soon as they were alone behind closed doors. "I want to hear, again, how convinced you are that Sookie's grandmother's death was nothing but natural."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Eric replied simply. "And if this Rene guy is the reason that Sookie is crying now, I'll do anything to take the man down."

Godric's chest filled with pride at his son. He'd never say it out loud, but he knew Eric would make a good lawyer or detective. But such a pronouncement would just lead to another argument. "I want to bring in Stan Davis. He's a good friend, and just happens to be a detective on the Shreveport Police Department."

Eric nodded and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his father's desk as Godric made a phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry to have so much time between chapters, but I got a few other projects I'm working on in addition to working full-time and yada, yada, yada. I'm not giving up on this story, though. And I'm SO glad none of you have, either. Enjoy!**

**So, Eric's brought in his father, and Godric seems to have some friends. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N It's been way too long since I last updated, but think of it this way. It's more time to make my chapters more substantial, and the story more full and rich. I know you all are waiting for some Rene beatdown, BUT remember Sookie's ex, Bill? Read on.**

* * *

><p>Sookie ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing out the unfamiliar material. She hated the color black. Having to shop for one for Gran's funeral and service sunk her further into the depression she could feel herself diving headfirst into.<p>

But anytime her mind would go there, Eric either put his arm around her, or pulled her into a hug, or even if he wasn't there, she'd suddenly have a new text from him. A small smile came to her face. She didn't know how she'd get through all this if she hadn't met him on that first day of school.

Tara and Amelia have been there, she knew, but Eric seemed to "get" her more than anyone else she'd even known in her life. That thought both reassured her and scared her all at the same time. She wasn't sure that she loved him, not yet, but she wasn't ready for him to be out of her life just yet.

"Sookie! Are you ready to go yet?" she heard Eric from her living room. Though he and Pam attended school the past two days, his father made sure they were excused today to be there for her. He'd be taking her to the funeral home in Shreveport, and then later to Bon Temps Cemetery where Gran was to be laid to her final rest next to the rest of the Stackhouse family.

"Coming!"

Sookie grabbed her purse and walked out to meet him.

* * *

><p>Sookie stood at the mound of dirt and makeshift marker that signified where Adele Stackhouse lay as her final resting place. Her body unmoving; her tears all cried out. Sookie thought she'd feel sadder than this, but she didn't. Maybe later, she'd feel a sting of guilt for not crying over her Gran's grave, but now she didn't care. Gran's suffering was over. A long life of raising two sets of children. First her own, and then Sookie.<p>

Sookie often had wondered if Gran regretted or felt put upon about it, that she'd never played any role other than wife and child raiser.

"Thank you, Gran," Sookie whispered.

She stood there a few more minutes, knowing she should leave, that Eric was waiting for her. But the cemetery was peaceful and quiet. She needed that more than anything else right now.

And it seemed that wouldn't be possible as she heard a twig snap behind her. She whispered another good-bye to her Gran before turning around.

"Good afternoon, Bill."

"Sookie, may I offer my most sincere condolences on the death of your Gran?" Bill drawled out, his over-pronounced Southern accent more grating than ever. Sookie at first thought it was cute when they all entered high school, that Bill suddenly put on these airs of a Southern gentleman. Tara and Amelia had rolled their eyes at the dark-haired, gangly boy, but Sookie thought it charming.

She should have listened to her friends. By her junior year, Sookie found herself stood up for a school dance, and when she confronted Bill about it – he was her boyfriend, for crying out loud – he'd given some sob story that Sookie didn't believe for a minute.

It was only through Tara and Amelia's private detective work that Sookie found out Bill had been with someone else that night – a "family friend" named Lorena Kraski. Sookie dropped him that day.

"Thank you, Bill," Sookie said sincerely. There was no need for hostility now. Besides, Gran had instilled good manners in her at an early age, and standing here at her grave was not the place for Sookie to be mean.

Bill walked up beside her and stood at the foot of Gran's grave. She saw him close his eyes and his mouth move as if in prayer. She allowed him the moment of silence.

When he stepped back again, Sookie met his eyes and said, "Thank you for that."

"She was one of the sweetest ladies I knew," Bill said. "Apart from my own mother, of course. So I guess this means you'll be coming back home now."

Sookie blinked at him, "I live in Shreveport now, Bill."

"Yeah, for your Gran. Amelia told me all about it, how you were so sweet to transfer over to the big city high school to be near your Gran for these final few months, but we both know your home is here."

Sookie took a deep breath before responding. This is why she didn't want to tell him about her move. Even after their breakup, he seemed to be under the impression that he was her protector.

"Bill," Sookie said with the last remaining bit of strength and patience she had, "you see that?" She motioned over at the distant white clapboard farmhouse that used to belong to her family. "That was my home. It's not anymore. I have an apartment in Shreveport, where I plan on staying and finishing high school until I decide what to do after graduation."

He smirked at her, and it caused Sookie's last bit of patience to wear thin upon the verge of snapping. "Come on, sweetheart. If you're worried about having a place to stay, I know my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed at my place," he said, waving over to the other end of the cemetery where his own family estate lay.

"No," Sookie said with a quick shake of her head.

"You belong here, Sookie," Bill said, taking a quick step towards her. Sookie also noticed his drawl dropped noticeably, but she refused to be intimidated. "There's nothing for you in Shreveport. Why are you being this way?"

"My life and what I do with it is none of your concern, Bill Compton," Sookie said, her own voice dropping from sincere to serious. "I thought I made that clear last year. We are not a couple. We are not even friends anymore. And if we were not standing at the foot of my Gran's newly dug grave, I would tell you exactly what I thought of you and your proposition."

With that, Sookie turned to walk away, but a sudden pull on her arm stopped her short. She looked down to see Bill's hand gripping her wrist. "Let go."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"I said let go, Bill!" Sookie near shouted, pulling on her arm. It only caused his grip to tighten, and by the pain she was not feeling in the area, she knew she'd bruise. "Bill, you're hurting me!"

She wasn't sure what happened within the next handful of seconds, but suddenly, Bill's hand was no longer on her arm. A tall presence appeared in front of her, and she stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm not sure who you are, but you've got approximately two seconds to tell me why you were hurting my girlfriend," Eric said, his grip on Bill's fingers enough to cause pain, but not to break any bones.

"I – ugh, Sookie, what the hell –" Bill grunted out, his knees buckling under the force of Eric's grip.

"Time's up," Eric said, twisting the man's arm until it was behind his back, and with a more forceful than necessary push, threw him down the path.

"Eric," Sookie breathed, coming up beside him, one hand massaging her forearm where Bill had grabbed her.

Taking his eyes off the rapidly departing dark-haired man in the cheap black suit, Eric turned to Sookie and pulled her into his arms. She sank into his embrace, and he ran his hands over her long blonde hair and back. "I'm not gonna ask who that was, but –"

Sookie shook her head and looked up at him. "That was my ex, Bill Compton. He – has a hard time letting go."

Eric looked down at her, and to her forearm resting against his chest, the reddened skin now appearing on her smooth white skin. "Yes, I can see that," he said, his teeth immediately setting on edge. "I should have broken his fingers."

"No," Sookie said with a shake of her head. "You're better than that. You're – ten times the man Bill could ever hope to be."

Eric wanted to disagree with her, say that any man who deserved to be called one would never use his strength against someone weaker than he, but Sookie was looking at him now, her eyes shadowed and mouth drawn. He placed his hand against her cheek and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"You make me want to be the bigger man," Eric said as he pulled away. "Are you done here?"

Sookie nodded. She was more than done. The day was long, emotionally draining, and this final dust-up with Bill had sapped her strength.

"Do you want to go back to Tara's? Or maybe Amelia's? I heard them both offer to let you crash," Eric said, running his hand through her hair.

"Can we –" Sookie breathed out, the feel of Eric's fingers against her scalp both soothing and loving. "Can we go back to my apartment?"

"Of course. I guess if you stayed in town, you'd be inundated with food and good wishes and offers, huh?" Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't mind, really, but they're just acquaintances, friends of my Gran, not anyone I'd feel comfortable with."

Eric nodded and, keeping a supportive arm around her shoulders, began walking her out of the cemetery to his waiting car. "I'll drop you off at your place, then, but if you need anything, you know you can call me, right?"

They'd reached his car, and as Eric held the door open for her, she hesitated. "Would you – would you mind staying with me tonight? I'm not saying we have to – I mean – I just don't want to be alone."

If she had asked him to walk down a path of coals on his hands and knees with the same look in her eyes, Eric knew he'd do so without hesitation. He felt his chest tighten for a second, and then his heart start to thump heavily in his chest. And, as he stood there, the car door separating them, the blazing Louisiana sun beating down on his back through the black suit he wore, Eric Northman fell in love with his girlfriend.

He leaned over the car door and pressed a hard, yet gentle kiss against her perfect bow-shaped mouth. "Whatever you need, Sookie, I'll be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next, I'll be diving into the takedown of Rene and what really happened at the Shreveport Nursing Home, but I figured there's no way Bill wouldn't take this opportunity to show his true colors to Sookie. He's not gone for good, though. :)**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

The drive back to Shreveport was quiet, as Sookie tucked herself into the low bucket seat of Eric's Corvette and leaned her head against the back. Eric drove as smoothly as he could, without speeding or swerving.

Sookie took his hand as they got out of the car in front of her apartment and led him inside. "You can go, you know, if you want. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric said, low and in a tone that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sookie nodded and reached up for a quick kiss.

"Would you mind if I took a quick bath? I just want to relax and change."

"I'll be right here," Eric said.

As the bathroom door closed, Eric let out a breath, trying to make the tension leave his body, as well. He wanted to be strong for Sookie, but all of this was a bit much for his 18-year-old self. A few months ago, he wouldn't have thought he'd be embroiled in someone else's life like this, and yet here he was, giving up all thoughts of his own comfort and wants to be there for someone else.

He chuckled and shook his head at his own thoughts. Nah, not just for someone else. For Sookie. His father and Pam may think him completely self-centered, but he just hadn't had anyone worthy of his attention until now. And now that he'd found her, he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to take it away from him or hurt her.

Speaking of his father, Eric figured now was the perfect time, while she was in the bathroom, to check in on the progress of the investigation. He pulled out his cellphone and called Godric.

"Eric, how'd the service go? How's Sookie?"

"The service was fine. Sookie's Gran had a lot of friends in the town. Sookie's taking a bath. She's exhausted. I'm gonna stay here, if that's okay?"

"Fine, son. I take it you're not just calling to ask how I am, right?"

"Do you have anymore information?" Eric asked. No need to beat around the bush.

"Well, with the help of Stan Davis – you remember him, the detective on the force here? Well, he was able to arrange an autopsy of Adele before her body was released to the funeral home."

Eric's body stiffened at his father's words. He both wanted to know, yet didn't. "The results?"

"There was slight bruising on the face and minute hemorrhages in her eyes."

He heard his father sigh heavily before he continued. "It's unmistakable proof. She was suffocated, probably with a pillow. According to the medical examiner, other than the stroke, there's no reason Adele Stackhouse should have died so suddenly."

Eric's hand tightened around his phone so much, he heard a slight crack. He said through his teeth, "Do they know when it happened?"

"Early in the morning, the day Sookie was contacted."

"So it was Rene," Eric seethed.

"It seems so. He was the only nurse on duty that night."

"So they're going to arrest him, right? I mean –"

Godric interrupted, "He's been brought in for questioning. We're doing this as quietly as we can so as not to spook anyone. We can't arrest just on suspicion."

Eric knew he was right, and this is what his father did for a living, but it still irked him that Rene still walked around living free while Sookie was crying over her Gran. Before he could let his anger overtake him, his father was talking again.

"We have to see whether or not Adele Stackhouse had any other enemies or people who would wish her harm. Did you see anyone at the service, or hear anything from Sookie?"

Eric shook his head, "No, I knew she was a great lady just from the one time I met her, and the number of people that turned up today made it clear. Everyone loved her."

Then Eric remembered the scene in the graveyard. "There is one guy, though, that seemed to not understand the meaning of the propriety."

"Huh?"

"Sookie's ex-neighbor and ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but no man worth his salt would yell at someone standing over the grave of a loved one."

Eric could hear his father shuffling papers over the phone, and he wondered what he was doing.

"Compton? About the same age as Sookie?"

"Yeah, I guess. Short, weaselly, dark hair, bad cut."

Godric chuckled over the phone. "I thought his name sounded familiar. He was on the list of people who visited Adele. Matter of fact, he visited her the day before she died, last Friday."

"He's bad news. You really need to look into him, as well," Eric said.

"Sure it's not just because he's Sookie's ex?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Tell you what," Godric interrupted, "your instincts have been right so far. I'll look into it."

"Thanks," Eric said.

"I'm proud of you, son. I hope you know that."

Eric choked up. He'd never heard his father say that to him in his life. "Thanks, Dad," he said.

"Good-bye, son."

* * *

><p>Sookie came out of the bathroom swathed in her pink terry robe, her damp hair over her shoulder, to find Eric sitting in her armchair. At her entrance, he held a hand out to her, and she went to him, sliding her hand into his.<p>

He pulled her down into his lap until she lay across him, her small frame tucked into his. Sookie loved how tactile and physical Eric was with her, but his quietness and somber mood now frightened her a bit.

"Eric? Are you okay?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Eric took a breath and said, "I've got something to tell you, Sookie."

Five minutes later, he waited for the tears to come. He made sure to steel himself against them, for the sight of her sad face always ripped him to pieces.

"So Gran was – was killed?"

"It seems that way, yes."

She didn't move, didn't burst out crying, didn't react at all. "Sookie, I'm so sorry." He loosened his grip on her a bit, to let her grief come forth. She'd start crying again, he figured. But she didn't. Another minute passed when, suddenly, Sookie shot out of his lap.

She stood in front of him, her damp hair wild around her head, and her long robe flapping around her legs. "How long have you known about this?"

"I initially called Dad Saturday 'cause that guy, Rene, just rubbed me the wrong way. He just told me the results of the autopsy a few minutes ago."

Sookie nodded, her mind running a mile a minute. She thought back to the oily Cajun. She'd only met him at the home a couple of times, but her focus had been on Gran. But if what Eric said is true – and why would he lie – he took her Gran away. He messed with her family. Stackhouses may be scarce, but one thing people in Bon Temps knew about the family was this. They took care of their own.

Eric watched Sookie pace, her hands on her hips, the flaps of her robe waving around her bare legs. He'd find it sexy if the circumstances were different. Judging by the look on her face, he realized she wasn't going to break down.

In fact, it was the opposite. Anger and fury now showed in her face. He stood, and with a gentle hand, stopped her frantic pacing. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Sookie fairly shouted at him. "Somebody killed my Gran! Nobody messes with my family, Eric! Nobody!"

His hands on her shoulders, Eric felt the energy and anger emanating off of her. Now that he knew she wasn't mad at him for keeping the information from her all this time, he grew intrigued at this side of Sookie he'd never seen before.

He didn't know why he expected her to be a wilting flower in the face of adversity. He felt a surge of relief and pride and, truthfully, love for this spitfire of a Southern belle.

"So what do you want us to do?" he asked.

Sookie was nearly struck dumb by the love and pride glowing down at her from Eric's eyes and the smirk on his face. She'd always been alone in her life and fought her own battles, but now she knew she wasn't alone. She had Eric and his family fighting right alongside her.

"Sookie?"

"Well, Godric and the DA are doing all the legwork, right?"

Eric nodded.

"Not much for us to do until they need us, right?"

"I guess."

Eric's eyebrows rose as Sookie took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"We don't have to, Sookie. You've had a hard day, you must be exhausted, and –"

"Eric?"

Sookie's hands smoothed up his chest and across his neck and face, her fingers diving into his long blonde hair and clenching until they were full of the strands. Then she tugged, lightly but insistently. He let her draw him down to her face until only an inch separated them, then he paused.

"Are you sure? We don't –"

"Eric," Sookie whispered, the enormity of what she was proposing not lost on her, "make love to me."

Maybe if he were older or didn't have a wondrous view down the front of her gaping robe, Eric would've said no, but his resistance to Sookie had never been strong, ever since that first day of school.

He let go of that resistance and allowed her grip in his hair pull their faces together, their lips crashing with a kind of intensity and electricity that left them both breathless.

Instinctively, Sookie pressed herself to him, not able to get enough. His height had her on tiptoe and him squatting down. His arms went around her back and down until they splayed over her rounded buttocks. When his arms clenched, Sookie squealed into his mouth as he lifted her.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips, her robe parting in the process, and her nakedness suddenly rubbing against the harsh fabric of his jeans and the unmistakable proof of his arousal.

Sookie's arms wound around his neck, and she moaned, her head thrown back as the unfamiliar, wonderful, arousing sensation filled her.

As she ground her naked center against him, Eric nearly lost his control right then and there. Her moans didn't help, either. "Bedroom," he growled, taking his legs through the living room before they buckled. When he reached her bed, he lay her gently on the mattress before joining her by her side.

"Eric, you know I'm –"

"Shh," Eric said, caressing her face with one large hand, surprised that it was trembling. "I know. And you have no idea how special I feel right now."

Sookie giggled even as her own body began to respond to his nearness, his touch, his words. "Isn't that my line?"

Eric shook his head as he drew nearer to her, their bodies brushing against each other's. "I may be your first lover," Eric said, his lips brushing against hers, "but this is the first time I've –"

He paused, the enormity of his feelings nearly overwhelming him. Her touch on his cheek brought him back to her, and he met her eyes. "I love you, Sookie."

For the second time that day, tears came to Sookie's eyes, but this time out of joy and not sadness. "Oh, Eric," she breathed.

Pulling her closer to him, their legs entwining and arms surrounding, Eric whispered, "Let me love you, Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, whaddya think? A couple of you have already guessed "what's going to happen" in your reviews, which makes me think I'm on the right track with this story.**

**I love all of your reviews and alerts and favorites. I don't always have the time to review reply, so take this as a personal thank you! from me. :)**

**Keep it up. I've got a couple more ideas for the story once this plot point gets clear, so don't think it's almost over. **

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Here it is, the takedown of Rene Lenier.**

* * *

><p>Godric walked down the hall of the Shreveport Police Department, ducking his head into room after room. Stan Davis had called him earlier to say that Rene Lenier had agreed to come in for questioning, if he wanted to listen in. Godric was there within 15 minutes.<p>

True, he normally had dealings with the police department when one of his clients had been arrested, and he had to be there. Being a criminal defense attorney usually had him batting for the other side, but he'd known Stan Davis since they graduated high school together.

Though they've sat on opposite sides of the courtroom, they never ceased to be best friends. And best friends call in favors to each other, Godric thought. He knew he'd owe Stan a big one for this, but if it worked out, they'd all come out winners.

"Stan!" he said, finally seeing the tall, dark-haired man man walking down the hall. "Did I miss all the action?"

"Not a bit. About to go in and talk to him. Why don't you wait on the other side of the glass?"

Godric nodded and ducked into a darkened room. One side was lit through two-way glass, and he could now see the man his son had warned him about – Rene Lenier. He looked harmless enough, Godric thought. Plaid shirt, jeans, medium build. The thin mustache, though, kind of spoiled the image of a good ol' boy.

The door to the interrogation room entered, and Godric took a seat to watch the interview.

"Mr. Lenier, thank you for coming in."

"Ain't no trouble. I got tonight off work."

Godric's skin crawled at the man's Cajun accent. He'd heard true Cajun before, and he was sure this man was faking it.

"I won't take too much of your time," Stan said, taking a seat on the folding chair across the table. "We're looking into the death of Adele Stackhouse. I understand you were the one that found her?"

Rene nodded and said, "Yeah, poor Miss Adele. I had a special place in my heart for her. But why would the police be interested in her passing?"

"Well, the autopsy didn't show much, and her doctor was insistent that apart from the effects of her stroke, she was the picture of health," Stan lied smoothly, watching Rene's face.

"Pah, what do doctors know? They come in for five minutes and go back out again. Unless patients got money, they don't care much about 'em, you know."

"And you did, huh?"

Rene nodded, "I took care of Miss Adele every day and night since she came to the nursing home. If I hadn't been there when she passed, poor lady would have been lying there cold for half a day before a doctor would've noticed her."

"You're quite the hero, then," Stan said, trying to keep his own revulsion down.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Rene replied with a smile.

"Tell me, did Miss Adele have many visitors?"

Rene shrugged, "Not as many as you'd think, given all the stories she told about her friends back in Bon Temps. About the only person who came regular was her granddaughter."

"Sookie?"

"Yeah," Rene said. "Sweet little blonde girl. Reminded me of my own sister. She was so sweet."

"'Was'?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, poor Marie's been gone now for a few years."

"If I may ask, what happened to her?"

"Oh, she was a clumsy girl, fell down a flight of stairs at our house. I tried to save her, picked her up and walked her over to a neighbor's house, but I guess her neck was broken or something."

Godric felt a shiver of anxiety run down his back at the man's words. He seemed so cold, so clinical with his explanations. He knew without a doubt that he'd been the one that had suffocated Adele, yet he acted like he was her savior.

And now, the little tidbit about his sister? He wondered how many people had "passed away" while in his presence? Did he figure himself an angel of mercy? Was that why he became a nurse and took a job at the nursing home?

He wanted to have a chat with Stan, share his thoughts, but at the man's next question, he realized Stan was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Back to Mrs. Stackhouse, it says here she had another visitor the day before she died, a Bill Compton?"

Rene nodded, "Yeah, said he was her neighbor, knew her all his life. Boy seemed kind of pathetic to me, you know? Kept asking when Sookie usually visits. Think that boy had the hots for her, I do."

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, after he spoke with Miss Adele, I got to talking with him, just chatting, you know. He asked if Sookie said anything about visiting that weekend, but hell if I knew. Then he started talking about how if Miss Adele hadn't gotten sick and moved away with Sookie, he'd still be with her."

Rene shook his head with a little laugh of derision. "As if a boy like that could keep a sweet thing like Sookie happy. But still, I felt a bit sorry for him. And he had a point, you know. Miss Adele always talked about how Sookie insisted on moving here to Shreveport, even though she knew nobody in town. But you know, sickness does that to families, tears them apart, affecting family and loved ones."

Stan had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He knew Rene was digging himself into a hole, so he just let the man talk.

"'Course, if they don't got no family, it's no problem. They ain't harming no one. But it's when they do, and I see them dragging the kids and husbands and wives along to see Grandma or Grandpa, that's when my heart breaks, you know. The nursing home is the final destination for these folks, and sometimes it's years before they finally pass on."

"And you don't like seeing the families suffer, do you, Rene?" Stan asked.

"No, sir. It's not natural. Families should be happy and play and have dinner, not sit around a hospital bed and pretend they're enjoying watching their kin slowly die."

"So last Friday, when you were talking to Bill Compton?"

Rene nodded, "He told me how sweet Sookie and Miss Adele had to sell their family's homestead when Miss Adele got sick. Shame, damn shame."

"And now, with Miss Adele gone?"

Rene smiled and sighed. "Sookie can go on back home, where she belongs, with her friends and people she know."

"Makes you feel satisfied, huh?"

"It's always a good feeling when families don't have to suffer no more."

Stan decided to go in for the kill. "And it feels good when you're able to help that process along, ain't it?"

"Sookie don't need to suffer no more," Rene said. "I made sure of that."

Godric closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. It was easier than he thought, but then again, Stan was one of the best in the business. When he looked back in the room, Stan was standing and removing a pair of handcuffs from his belt loop.

* * *

><p>Eric lay in bed with Sookie, half-dozing in the early evening. Their lovemaking had been nothing but earth-shattering for him and, he hoped, for her. He'd never been with a virgin before, and his nervousness was on par with hers. It resulted in the sweetest, most intense experience he'd ever had, and as Sookie lay sleeping beside him, he held her close.<p>

She'd given him the gift of herself, and he felt extraordinarily possessive at the moment. So much so that, when his cell rang on the night stand, he growled at it.

But he figured it might be his father, so he reached gingerly over Sookie's body to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Eric, is Sookie there with you?"

"Yeah, she's here, but she's sleeping."

Though he tried to be quiet, Sookie stirred beside him. "Eric?"

"Sookie, it's my father."

"Oh," Sookie said, halfway embarrassed at the situation, of being naked in her bed with Eric while Godric was on the phone. She pulled slightly away from Eric and grabbed at the sheet to cover herself.

Eric chuckled at her modesty, but allowed her to make herself presentable. "We're here. What's going on?"

"Could you put the phone on speaker? I'd like to tell Sookie this, as well."

Eric pushed a button on the phone, and Sookie said quietly, "Hello, Godric."

"Sookie, I just came from the police department. They've arrested Rene Lenier."

"Oh, my god!" Sookie said. "What happened?"

"He confessed, pure and simple. The man's a bit psychotic, and apparently, thought he was some sort of angel of death in helping the residents pass on."

Eric's arm was still around Sookie, and he felt her shudder at his father's words. He pulled her again close to him, holding her across his chest as he pressed the speakerphone button again. "What about Compton?"

"Bill did nothing but give Rene enough fuel about Sookie's suffering taking care of her Gran to mark Adele as his next victim."

"So he's in the clear, then?"

"Legally, yes, but I'd keep him away from Sookie, all the same."

"Sookie's not going anywhere," Eric said. They talked for a few minutes more, and he hung the phone up and set it back on the night stand.

Sookie hadn't moved from her position on his chest, and he reached down to cup her cheek, lifting her face up to his. He expected tears, grief, but he got neither.

"Are you okay?"

Sookie smiled up at the man who, just a few hours before, gave her the most beautiful, if slightly uncomfortable, experience of her life. "I am. I shouldn't be. I mean, my Gran was murdered, but all I feel now is relief."

"Maybe it'll come later," Eric said.

Sookie shrugged and ran her hands around his back to press herself closer to his warmth and protection. "I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"I doubt that."

"No, it's true. If I hadn't met you or Pam or Godric, I'd be crying over Gran's grave right now, and making plans to move back to Bon Temps. Hell," she said with a derisive laugh, "I probably would have taken Bill up on his offer of a place to stay."

"No, you wouldn't. I'm sure Tara and Amelia would have had something to say about that."

Sookie grinned, "You're probably right. But still, Rene would've never gotten caught, and – oh, God, Eric, do you think he's done this with other people?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know."

Sookie sighed and decided to put away all thoughts of Rene Lenier and Bill for the time being. She was in bed with her boyfriend, naked, and now was not the time for serious discussions. Releasing the sheet that she'd wrapped around herself when Godric called, she dragged her leg up around Eric's hip, pulling him down over her again.

"Sookie," Eric moaned, his brain telling him to slow down, but his body instinctively reacting to the soft curves of her wrapping around his frame.

"What's the matter?" Sookie asked, in between pressing kisses along his neck and chest. "Only had the one condom in your wallet?"

"It's not that," Eric hissed as her nails raked along his back. "I do have a couple more, but –"

"No buts, Eric. Not now. It's over. It's all over. Gran's gone, Rene's been arrested, and you kicked Bill to the curb. All that's left is you and I, right here, right now."

And with those words – coupled with her finding the sweet spot at the base of Eric's ear and biting gently – Eric reached over to his wallet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, it seems Rene had a touch of Munchausen's by proxy, coupled with (probably) being a psychopath from an early age. Took me a while to write his confession. Kind of difficult for a sane person to think as an insane person, if only for a little while. Guess all of us writers have a bit of the actor gene.**

**This isn't the end, by a long shot, in case you're wondering. Got more in store w/ Alcide, Yvetta, Bill. And remember Eric's grand plan of graduating high school and heading back to Sweden? Think he still feels that way?**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sookie!"

Pulled out of her reverie as she walked out of the school her first day back, Sookie turned to see Alcide running towards her. "Oh, hey, Alcide."

The tall, muscular man came to a stop next to her at the bottom of the concrete steps, slightly out of breath. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all week. I tried asking around, but nobody knew where you'd gone."

Though she'd spent the day pretty much wrapped up in her own grief and thoughts, her heart still went out to him. "Oh, Alcide, I'm sorry. We had a standing date for lunch, didn't we? I should have called you. My –" She had to take a breath and steel herself before saying what she had to out loud. "My Gran passed away, last week. Do you remember, I had to leave before –"

"Oh, Sookie," Alcide said, automatically reaching out to her.

Though she knew she shouldn't accept his hug and embrace, Sookie couldn't help herself. She knew it'd hit her sometime, the whole weight of losing her Gran, then the blow-up with Bill, and then finding out she'd been murdered fell on her at that moment, and as Alcide's shoulder came against her cheek, the floodgates opened.

Alcide pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I wish I'd known. She was a real sweet lady."

Sookie nodded and wanted to reply, but another sob overtook her, and she shut her eyes against the wave of sorrow.

They stayed there for another couple of minutes, with Alcide alternating patting her back and shushing her. She was on the verge of getting herself together and ready to apologize for ruining his shirt when he jerked back from her.

"Alcide?"

She opened her eyes, her vision still slightly watery from the tears, but she saw clear enough to see Eric standing there, his fist clutching Alcide's plaid shirt, and his other hand reeling back in a fist.

"Eric, no!"

Her protestation wasn't soon enough as Eric's arm swung and collided with Alcide's jaw. Eric had a few inches of height on him, but Alcide's shoulders, chest and arms were twice the size of Eric's. As such, once his head and shoulders swung back around from the suckerpunch, he brought up both hands and pushed, throwing Eric slightly up and back, landing the Swede on his back and butt.

"Alcide!" Sookie shouted, grabbing at the man's arm, but he only shook her off and stalked over to Eric where he lay groaning on the concrete.

"Stop it, both of you!" she screamed at the top of her voice. It froze both men and garnered the attention of a dozen students and teachers who were in the parking lot and coming out of the school.

All eyes on her, Sookie was far too angry and upset to talk to anyone. So she stalked away, walking past both Alcide and Eric, who was slowly coming to his feet.

"Sookie, wait –"

She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Her emotional well-being, all week, had slipped between being totally in control to being deep in depression, and it'd ended last night with giving herself completely and totally over to Eric.

She thought they'd moved to a new level last night, but his he-man stunt just now proved that her initial summation of him was correct. He was a high-handed, dumb brute who only thought of himself.

She angrily wiped tears off her cheeks as she reached her Jeep. Her bookbag got thrown into the passenger seat, and for a few seconds, she contemplated keying Eric's Corvette, but thought better of it.

As she climbed into the driver's seat, she risked a look back to the school. She half-expected Alcide and Eric to be beating the life out of each other, but they'd apparently been separated. Alcide was sitting on the grass rubbing his jaw, while Eric was –

Sookie's mouth dropped open as she saw Eric sitting on the concrete steps. And he wasn't alone. Yvetta – all long legs and burgeoning cleavage – was sitting next to him, her hand on his shoulder and her face way too close to his for Sookie's liking.

Her foot hit the gas pedal, and soon Sookie was speeding out of the parking lot, leaving more than a few feet of skid marks behind her.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Eric pulled up in front of Sookie's apartment building. He'd have been here sooner had his and Alcide's fight not been witnessed by a couple teachers. He didn't know what was worse, being "talked to" by a teacher who was half his size, or being pawed by Yvetta who wanted to "take him home and make it all better."<p>

He knew he'd screwed up, but he'd been thinking about nothing but Sookie all day. He'd counted down the minutes until school let out, and he'd see her again. But something broke in him when he saw her in Alcide's arms, not less than 24 hours after they'd been together.

He'd misjudged the musclehead's strength, though, and even if he did get in the first hit, his lower back and butt still stung from landing on the concrete sidewalk. He should have gone home and sat on an ice pack for a couple of hours, but he couldn't leave things as they were between him and Sookie.

Walking gingerly up the sidewalk to the door, his mind was blank. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, or even if she would open the door to him. No matter, he thought. He'd stay there, on her doorstep, professing his love for her until she relented.

His hand stilled as he was about to knock. Love? Yes, he thought. He loved Sookie. The idea seemed so sudden, so startling, yet true. He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sookie got home, she decided she had to get away. She'd spend the weekend at Amelia's house in Bon Temps. If Amelia wasn't available, she'd call up Tara. Any bed would do, as long as it wasn't in Shreveport. She needed time to think, to properly grieve for her Gran, and most of all, to figure out what to do about Eric.<p>

When she went in her bedroom to pack her dufflebag, the sheets were still rumpled – on both sides. The memories of her and Eric tangled in each other's arms there last night, and then waking up to him holding her close this morning brought a fresh spate of tears.

She should've made the bed, or at least changed the sheets this morning, but at the time, she'd imagined smelling him on the pillow for a few days.

Then the image of him decking Alcide and getting friendly with Yvetta popped up in her head, and her anger superceded any grief or love.

As she was ripping the sheets off the bed, she stopped. Love? Where had that come from? Did she – did she love Eric? She liked him a lot, she knew, and would count last night as one of the best in her life, but –

No, she couldn't think about that now. She needed to get away from everything. She couldn't think here. Once the bed was bare, she stuffed it all into her hamper and resumed filling her dufflebag.

She knew she couldn't just drop in on Amelia, so she picked up her phone. An hour later, after bawling out the events of the past couple of days and what had happened when she left school, Amelia said it wasn't a problem, and she'd call Tara to come by, as well. Her weekend set, Sookie felt halfway better as she swung her dufflebag over her shoulder and went to leave.

She opened the door to find Eric standing there, his arm raised as if to knock.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I – umm, well, you left so soon, I just wanted to know if you were all right," Eric said, mentally smacking himself for sounding like half an idiot. Maybe he should have waited a few minutes and thought of something more intelligent to say.

Sookie wasn't expecting him to run after her, and she just looked up at him. Though there was a touch of hesitation in his eyes, there was also a good deal of the same emotion he looked at her with last night. The intensity of it froze her, and she couldn't move.

Well, she wasn't kicking him out, and she wasn't running away. Eric figured this was a good thing. But she also wasn't saying anything, and he desperately needed her to say something, to tell him she didn't hate him, and she'd forgiven his rash actions.

"Please say something, Sookie. Or no, don't say anything at all. Just listen. I –" Eric ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know why you were hugging Alcide, and I know it's really none of my business. It's just – after yesterday, I thought we – we're together, you know? And the thought of anyone touching you makes me jealous."

"I had just told him about Gran. He knew her and was offering his condolences," Sookie said quietly.

"Oh," Eric said. "I didn't know that. I just thought –"

"You thought I'd go from sleeping with you to hooking up with Alcide?"

"No! I mean, yeah, I guess for a second, I thought that, but then –"

Sookie sighed and dropped her dufflebag onto the floor beside her.

Eric heard the thump and looked up. "You're leaving?"

"I was – Amelia said I could spend the weekend with her," Sookie said.

"Don't go," Eric said suddenly, taking a step across the threshold to stand in front of her. "Please, Sookie. Whatever I did, don't go back to Bon Temps."

"Eric, I –" Sookie said, putting her hands up to ward him off, but unable to step away.

Eric took her hands in his and held them. "I know I screwed up. But please, don't tell me you're moving back to Bon Temps."

"Moving? No, Eric, I'm just going for the weekend, or the night, at least. I – I need to get away. It's been all too much. Maybe I should've just taken the week off."

"You're not leaving me?" Eric breathed out, relief flooding him. He dropped her hands and pulled her to him. "God, when you'd run off, and then spun your tires in the parking lot, and then I came here, and you're leaving with a bag – I thought I'd lost you. You can't leave me, Sookie. I – I love you. I love you so much, and just the thought of you leaving –"

"Wait," Sookie said against his chest, her voice muffled in his shirt. "Eric, wait, stop." She leaned back, but he still held her close. "You love me?"

Eric froze. Had he really said that? "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then why –" Sookie dropped her forehead against his chest. "Why were you with Yvetta while I was leaving?"

"What? No, I wasn't. She was, but I told her I wasn't interested, and after being told off by some teacher, I came here. Sookie, you can't believe I would –"

Sookie chuckled, "I did."

"After everything that's happened this week?"

"Huh, you've got some nerve being all huffy. You thought I was with Alcide."

Eric shook his head and raised his hands to cup her face. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and from the slight dampness evident on her cheeks, he knew she'd been crying. The fact that he was the one that'd caused that to happen broke something in him. "I promise to never make you doubt me again, or for that matter, I'll never doubt you again. I wasn't kidding before, Sookie. I do love you. I've never loved anyone in my life, and maybe it was too soon to say it, but when I thought you were leaving –"

"Eric?" Sookie whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you, too."

A wide smile broke across Eric's face, and he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with as much passion and protection and love that was building up in him and threatened to choke him.

When they broke apart after a minute, he leaned his forehead against hers, his blue eyes staring into hers. "Are you still going to leave?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, but I'll have to call Amelia."

"Can – Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Do you think your Dad would mind?"

"If he does, I could just sneak you into my bedroom," he said with a smirk.

"Could you call him, please?"

The way she said please moved through Eric in such a way that he felt his toes curl, and he knew he was in deep. They'd crossed a line today, and somehow, come out even stronger.

"If he says no, are you going to break up with me?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," Sookie said. "If he doesn't agree, I'll just climb in your bedroom window."

* * *

><p><strong>AN *big smiles* Hope y'all liked that. Love Alcide, but given their differences in build, I'm not quite sure who would win an all-out fight. But we know who won Sookie's affections. :)**

**I'd like to move this story along, as I'm trying to clear my pending stories to concentrate more on one or two. Now that S&E have cleared the major hurdles of their relationship, the next chapter will move to the main plot point running through the whole story. What happens after graduation?**

**Please review! Only takes a second, and you don't have to log in, if you don't want.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eric felt like he was on a rollercoaster – that is, if he ever would go on a rollercoaster, he believed this is what it would feel like. Scared to death, yet enjoying every second. Also, in the back of his mind, he knew the ride had to end.

He had this thought every time Sookie spoke about graduation. When all this was happening back in September and October, he figured there was time to worry about that stuff later. Since Sookie had come into his life, his father had backed off from the college talk. Especially since Eric had been instrumental in bringing a homicidal nurse to justice. Of course, Eric hadn't thought that at the time. He only wanted to help Sookie, to make her happy again.

But now, they were only five months away from cap-and-gown day, and though Sookie never brought up what was going to happen after that fateful day, he often caught her filling out paperwork and talking with Tara and Amelia about LSU.

He'd wanted to ask her every time, but he didn't want to hear the answer. His years-long dream of returning home to Sweden was still strong, but for the first time since he'd stepped foot in America, he had thoughts of maybe staying there.

But then his pride and, let's not fool ourselves, male ego would chime in asking if he was really giving up his life dreams for a girl. The romantic side of him loved the idea of it. The practical side of him gave him a proverbial kick in the balls.

And so it would go on, with Eric spending every possible moment in Sookie's company, refusing to think while they were together that some day they'd have to part.

* * *

><p>Sookie, for her part, could tell something was bothering Eric, but she knew how stubborn he was. And if it was something important, she was positive that he'd share it with her. But truthfully, she was just enjoying herself. Though tragedy and heartache brought her to this time in her life, she didn't want to think about why they were together.<p>

They just were. A couple of hiccups here and there, a few misunderstandings, yet they were still here, together. She'd love for him to stay with her forever – or at least until they graduated – but Godric still requested him home for the majority days of the week.

And he wasn't too strict with Sookie staying over – in Eric's bed, no less – as long as they were using protection and being prudent. Sookie had blushed furiously when he said that to them, but given how free and open Pam was about her sexuality, she was sure Godric had heard far worse than Eric, his adult son, having sex with his adult girlfriend.

And the fact that Eric didn't insist on having sex every night she stayed over his place or he spent the night at hers cemented Sookie's love for him even more. In fact, his insistence on cuddling, whether on the couch or in the bed, made Sookie feel more and more loved and cherished and safe.

She'd become so much more confident of herself during the past months that even with the machinations of Yvetta and Ginger just made her smile instead of seethe with rage. Eric was fastidious with not leading the foreign exchange student on, and secretly, Sookie was enjoying watching the scantily clad woman hem and haw and throw herself against the 6'4" Swede every chance she got.

As for her own other "suitor," after the fight, she made a point of tracking Alcide down and apologizing for Eric's behavior. Alcide said he didn't mind, and he wasn't one to come between them. Besides, he said, he already had an on-again, off-again girlfriend who would put Eric's jealous tendencies to shame.

So, now, in the cool weather of early February, Sookie had two things on her mind. One, what was Eric planning for Valentine's Day. And two, should she tell him what she had done in terms of college applications? She'd only told her plans to Tara and Amelia, but didn't want to get Eric's hopes up in case they didn't work out.

It was still too new and too good between them, and she refused to do anything to cause friction, especially if it wasn't warranted.

* * *

><p>Sookie was in a hurry. She had so many things on her mind, she was running just to keep up with it all. The final semester of high school, she thought, would be a breeze, but the teachers at Shreveport High didn't seem to think so. Senior projects and papers and midterms and finals filled her day planner.<p>

Not that she didn't love a challenge, but hell, it was Valentine's weekend, and paperwork was flying between her and institutes of higher learning. She'd rushed home Friday afternoon, knowing she only had a few hours before Eric would be by to pick her up.

He gave her no instructions, other than to clear her weekend schedule and be ready to be wooed. She'd giggled at him using that word, but agreed that she would be ready. She'd never before experienced a Valentine's Day with a boyfriend, and she'd be damned if she allowed anything to mess with that.

She picked up her stack of mail and hurried into her apartment, dropping it onto her couch along with her bookbag and heading to the kitchen. A quick snack would ease her butterflies, and then she had to get herself ready. Though Eric had seen her at her best and her worst, because really, who had time to shave and wax and primp and polish every single day of the week, she wanted to make this weekend special, for both of them.

* * *

><p>Eric knocked on Sookie's door before letting himself in. She'd given him a key a couple of months ago, but still insisted on knocking first just to let her know it was him coming in. When he walked in, she wasn't anywhere in sight, so he shouted out to her.<p>

"Sookie?"

"I'm in the bathroom! Give me a few minutes?" he heard her shout.

"Sure, take your time," Eric said, shutting the door behind him. He was glad to have a few minutes to calm himself. He checked his appearance in the wall mirror by the door, making sure his blue silk shirt didn't have too many wrinkles and was still tucked into his pants. He'd debated whether or not to wear a tie, but he knew it'd choke him the entire night.

After seeing that he looked as good as he possibly could, he headed over to the couch to have a seat. He had to shift Sookie's belongings a bit, but once he picked up her bookbag, the stacks of mail beneath it slid over the cushions of the couch and onto the floor.

He groaned as he bent over to pick up the letters. One caught his eye. Not because of its size or thickness, but because he recognized the language of the return address.

He sat on the couch, the letter in his hands, wondering at its meaning, until Sookie emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Eric knocked on the door, Sookie could feel her excitement building. She didn't want to keep him waiting too long, so she finished fixing her hair. It'd taken some doing, as her long blonde locks usually refused to do anything but hang long or go up in a ponytail. But she took her time and got it into a sleek up 'do, with a few tendrils hanging down her neck. It worked well with the red dress she'd bought just for the occasion.<p>

It wasn't too revealing, but showed off what she wanted to while hiding what she didn't. She was happier with the red pumps she'd picked up. Over the past week, she'd worn them around the apartment, 'cause the four-inch heels were not something she was used to.

So, with a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom into the living room. If she thought she looked good, it was nothing compared to how Eric looked. Though he was seated on her couch, she could tell he dressed up for her, as well.

A blue silk shirt that matched his eyes stretched across his chest, and black slacks encased his long legs. He left his hair long, like he knew she liked it, and she couldn't wait to run her hands through it.

When his eyes met hers, though, it wasn't quite the look she expected. He looked to be both surprised and shocked and – well, weirded out.

"Eric? Are you okay?" she asked.

He saw how dressed up she'd gotten for him, and one part of his mind wanted to say forget what he held in his hands and tell his girlfriend how beautiful she looked. But he couldn't.

"I'm fine. What's this?" he asked, holding up the envelope.

"Oh, my mail. I didn't have time to go through it all. Why? Is it junkmail?"

"No, definitely not," he said, standing and bringing it to her. "It's from Stockholms Universitet," he said, the name tripping off his tongue easily.

"Oh," Sookie said, not really understanding what he was talking about. And then it hit her. Stockholm University. Without saying another word, she reached out and took the envelope from his hands.

"Sookie, what is it?"

She didn't answer him. Hell, she didn't even want him to know that, in her flurry of college applications to about a dozen places, she'd included Stockholm University. And the reason why was in her hands. The return address had, indeed, said "Stockholms Universitet," and it didn't take a genius to translate. She tore the envelope open without meeting Eric's eyes.

"Sookie?"

She knew he wanted an answer, but she wanted an answer to give him first, so she pulled out the paperwork in the oversized envelope and unfolded it. The cover letter caught her eye, and she hurriedly read it.

Eric saw that she was trying to hide the letter from him, but he had a feeling he already knew what it was. And since she wasn't sharing the contents with him, he took a step closer to try to read over her shoulder.

He needn't have bothered, though, because she suddenly turned towards him, her face alight with happiness. "I got in!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Her new heels made the process easier, and he caught her embrace.

"Eric, do you know what this means?" she laughed in his ear.

"I would if you explained to me what you're talking about," Eric said, still feeling a bit confused and out-of-sorts.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Here, come and sit down," she said, pulling him over to the couch. She cleared away the rest of her mail – hell, she didn't even care what they said. She got the one letter she'd been waiting for for weeks now, so the rest of them didn't matter at all.

Once he sat beside her, she sat sideways, her happiness and energy exuding from her. "Okay, I know I said me, Tara and Amelia were planning on going to LSU after graduation and all that, but –" she took a deep breath, still not believing her good fortune. "Well, it's always a good idea to apply to a bunch of colleges, just in case you don't get your first choice, or maybe another one will offer a scholarship or grants. I mean, I have enough money to pay for four years, but –"

"Sookie, just tell me, please," Eric said.

"Oh, right. Well, remember when you told me back at the beginning of the school year – well, the beginning of us, really, that you were planning on returning back home to Sweden?"

"Yes," Eric replied. Of course, he remembered. It was the only thing that kept him going for the past four or five years. But –

"Just on a whim, really, I applied to Stockholm University."

Eric nodded. He figured that much, since there's no way the university would just send out letters to anyone.

"And this letter says I can go, I've been accepted," she said, her smile so wide, nearly all of her teeth showed.

Eric wanted to be happy for her, truly, he did, but all this information was a bit too much for him to process. "I don't believe it."

"I know! I can hardly believe it myself," Sookie said.

"No, I don't believe that you would apply there without telling me. I mean, you had to have been thinking about this for a while, and since we both knew we had to decide what would happen between us come June, but –" Eric shook his head, as his words weren't making much sense to him. "I thought you wanted to stay here."

"Well, that was a year ago, when my Gran was still alive, and I was living in Bon Temps with Tara and Amelia. That's all everyone there thought of. Everyone went to LSU."

Sookie leaned against the couch, some of her elation deflating a bit at his frown. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I don't know," Eric said truthfully. "Seriously, I don't know. Maybe we should have talked about this before."

"But Eric," Sookie sighed. "What if I didn't get accepted? What if LSU was the only college that accepted me? I didn't want to get your hopes up, or my hopes up, even."

Eric stayed quiet for a few moments, letting all that had happened in the last few minutes sink in. He stared at his hands while he thought everything through, knowing if he looked at her, sitting there dressed to the nines in a dress that set his libido alight, he wouldn't be able to think clearly.

"So," he said, "What you're telling me is that you're set on going to Stockholm University."

"Yes, but only –" Sookie bit her lip, wondering if she was taking way too much for granted in their relationship. Had she made the wrong decision in keeping him in the dark? "We hadn't really talked about what we're going to do after graduation, I know. But nothing's holding me here anymore, Eric. And I've been living for others for so long, I thought it was about time I did something for me."

She reached over at this moment and took his hands in her own. His large ones engulfed her own, but she held them with as much strength as she could. "I love you, Eric. And even if I hadn't gotten into Stockholm University, I probably would have found a way to go to Sweden with you, anyway. I mean, there's online colleges, right?"

Eric didn't answer her. He didn't need to. For, as slow as he was to grasp the fact that she had applied to the university in the first place, with her holding his hands and pleading with him with her eyes, he got her meaning now.

"Sookie," he said, scooting a bit closer to her and raising one hand to twirl one of her curling tendrils around his fingers, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends," she said, nearly losing herself in the warming glow of his blue eyes. "Would you mind if I followed you home?"

"No, you won't be following me," Eric said with a smile. "You'll be by my side, the whole way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN yay! And for all of you lovely readers who guessed at this chapters back, you were right. It'd been my idea the whole time that this would happen. Not long 'til the end now. Sorry to say. I've been having SO much fun with this couple, but extremely long stories aren't really my style. And I've got other projects I need to concentrate on.**

**As for this one, a little bit more. Hint: Eric and Sookie are happy. Their future solid. But...how do you think everyone will respond?**

**Please review. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Sookie woke slowly, the warmth of the blankets and the delicious ache of her muscles making her not want to leave the cocoon she was in. Alone. She reached out with her hand to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty.

"Eric?" she said aloud, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Just stay there!" she heard him shout from the kitchen.

"Come back to bed," Sookie said. "It's lonely in here."

"Don't move, just a couple of minutes, okay?"

By this time, Sookie was getting nervous, but decided to trust him and settled herself within the pillows and blankets. After giving Eric the good news that she got accepted into Stockholm University yesterday, he took her out to one of the more upscale restaurants in Shreveport where he made reservations.

Since the only type of eating establishments Sookie had ever been to was fast food and Merlotte's, she was kind of awestruck at the linen tablecloths and candlesticks and waiters and waitresses. But she prided herself on her Southern hospitality and upbringing and tried to do her Gran proud with her manners and gentility.

After dinner, Eric surprised her with dessert he'd secreted away in the trunk of his car. He parked near a picturesque lake, and they ate the cake while watching the stars come out. She spotted a shooting star and wished quickly. When Eric asked her what she wished for, she refused to say, else it wouldn't come true.

Then he kissed her under the stars and full moon, and Sookie begged him to take her home. They'd thankfully made it home before their teenaged hormones and lust for each other overtook them.

And now, Sookie waited alone in bed while Eric was doing – something – in the kitchen. "If you're making coffee, I'd love some," she shouted out.

He didn't reply, and she was really thinking about going to get herself some when the bedroom door opened, and Eric appeared. Sookie's eyes widened as he came through slowly, his hands holding a tray full of food and drink.

Her eyes also took in his bare chest and shorts that he'd apparently pulled on before making breakfast.

"You cooked for me?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sort of," Eric said, smiling nervously.

He placed the tray carefully on the bed beside her, and Sookie saw with a smile that yes, he did try to make breakfast. The first thing she saw, though, was her mug of coffee, so she hurriedly grabbed that and took a sip.

"Thank you, Eric, is this part of my Valentine's weekend?" she asked.

"It can be part of every weekend, if you want," he said, grabbing up his own mug of coffee and taking a sip.

Sookie didn't want to try to fathom what he meant by that, so she took another drink and looked to see what else he had to offer. Two bananas, two cups of orange juice, and some toast.

Well, Sookie thought, what'd she expect, caviar and quails eggs? Her stomach was begging for some sustenance, so she picked up a piece of toast and munched hungrily.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief that she liked his effort at breakfast. He had the thought when he woke before her, but he had no experience in the kitchen, and after staring at the dozen eggs in the refrigerator, he decided fruit and toast would be safer. Taking a healthy drink of his coffee, he sat it back on the tray and reached over to the night stand to grab a pad of paper that was there.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"We have to make a list of everything we need before moving back home," Eric said.

Sookie had to smile to herself at how he kept referring to Sweden as "home." And, as the information now had time to sink in, Sookie felt excited about her upcoming adventure. A year ago, she thought going away to LSU would be the most exciting thing of her life.

Now she would be traveling across an ocean to live and study at a university in Sweden with her very own Swede. Yep, Sookie thought, life couldn't get any better than this.

"Okay, first thing you need, of course, is a passport."

"Arrived last week," Sookie said, reaching for her banana.

"Oh, but you just got the letter yesterday, why –"

"I had a feeling I'd need it," Sookie said. "What else?"

"Student visa?"

"Mmm, University's helping with that. I filled that out when I filled out application."

"Oh," Eric said, tapping his pencil against the blank pad. "I guess you've got everything figured out already, huh?"

"What about you? Any paperwork you need?"

Eric shook his head, "No, though dad did make us apply for American citizenship, I refused to give up my Swedish one. I'm a man of two countries."

"And –" Sookie hesitated before asking the next question that came to mind.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing," she said, concentrating on her banana.

Eric watched as she methodically and seriously took small bite after small bite of the yellow fruit. "Sookie, come on. Don't start holding back now."

"Well," she said after chewing and swallowing. "I was just wondering what you were planning on doing once we get there. I mean, I'll be busy with classes, and –"

Eric nodded. It was a fair question, and maybe six months ago, he would've taken offense at her – or really, anyone – asking him what he planned to do after graduation. But that was before –

"Well," he said, setting his coffee cup down on the tray and stretching his long frame out on her bed, "It's really too late for me to apply, so I guess I'll just bum around for a while. I also can't wait to hit the bars. Did you know you can drink alcohol in bars and restaurants at 18?"

Eric watched with barely concealed humor as Sookie's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" she choked out over bites of her banana.

"Oh, definitely, though if you want to drink the hard stuff, you gotta wait 'til you're 20, but that's less than two years away, so gotta get my tolerance up first," he said. Oh, she's way too gullible, he thought, as her eyes started darting around the room, and he swore he saw smoke starting to come out of her ears.

"So that's it?" she said. "You're just going to drink and hang out? But Eric, you're so much better than that! You can get a job or apply for university later or something. Besides, you've got to teach me the language, and you can't do that if you're drunk half the time."

Suddenly, Sookie didn't feel much like finishing her breakfast, and she dropped the half-eaten banana back on the tray. Eric laid there on his side, looking sexier than she'd ever seen him, but that's probably just 'cause of the bedhead and boxers he was currently wearing.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Gotcha."

Huh? Sookie thought. Got what? Then, looking closer at him, she saw the corners of his mouth twitching, and the way his eyes were shining a bit more. He was holding back laughter, and as his bare abs began to shake, she knew he was joking with her.

"Eric!" she cried and picked up the half-eaten banana and chucked it at his chest. "How could you do that!"

Finally allowed to laugh, Eric did so, falling back on the bed while doing so. A crust of toast hit him in the chest, and he was glad that he didn't try to make eggs and bacon for breakfast, as he was sure Sookie would be throwing plates and forks at him.

Out of ammunition, Sookie threw the blankets off of her body and hurriedly grabbed up her nightgown and threw it over her head. Without another glance towards Eric, she stomped out of the room and into the bathroom. Two could play at this game, she thought.

By the time Eric stopped laughing and wiped his eyes, he saw he was now alone in the bedroom. Sookie was gone, and he had a sinking feeling that he'd gone too far this time. He picked up the remnants of their breakfast and sat the tray in the kitchen and went to look for her.

It wasn't hard to figure out where she went, as the partially opened bathroom door and sound of the shower pointed where she went. He pushed the door the rest of the way open, and his knees nearly buckled at the sight before him.

The shower curtain was still open, and the billowing steam from the hot water began to fill the room. Eric didn't care about the hot air, however. His eyes were riveted to the nude, tanned, and smooth body of his girlfriend standing under the stream of water.

Suddenly, every teenage dream and fantasy in his life began to come true, and he could do nothing but stare at the scene before him.

It was a risk, Sookie knew, but she refused to allow Eric the upper hand this time. The hot water felt like heaven on her skin and her slightly achy muscles, and she couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure as it slid over her body.

Her payback didn't last long, though, as she heard Eric growl in response and stalk over to her.

"Uh-uh," she said, holding out a wet hand to stop him. She saw he'd dropped his boxers, and maybe this wasn't the best scenario to elicit a promise from him, but beggars can't be choosers, right? She had a distinct advantage over him right now, and she planned to use it.

"Not one step closer until you promise me that you'll apply to the university next year or next semester, or at least get a job when we get to Sweden," she said.

"Sookie," Eric growled, "now is not the best time to have me thinking clearly."

"All you have to do is say I promise, Eric," Sookie said, her fingers brushing up against his bare chest as he pressed nearer. "Just say I promise, Eric. Two words, and all of your dreams will come true."

He knew what she was doing, and with the last remnants of control and bloodflow still aimed towards his brain, Eric picked her wet fingers up from his chest and pressed them to his lips. "I'll say anything you want, Sookie, but I was only joking before. I've already applied for the next semester at the University, and I've reached out to my mother's side of the family that still lives there regarding places to live and work."

"Oh!" Sookie said. "Then, I guess all of this wasn't needed."

She reached down to turn the hot water off, but Eric used the leverage he had on her hand to pull her back to him. "I wasn't done yet," he said. And, as her blue eyes blinked up to him, he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'd planned on having them talking with Godric, Tara, Amelia, and maybe others about their plans, but this scene just wouldn't stop, you know? lol Besides, I think it was important to have them on the same page before they present a united front to their loved ones.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sookie pulled up outside of Merlotte's restaurant and bar, reveling in the memories that came rushing back to her at the sight. She basked in the sight knowing that in a few months, she'd be halfway across the world with Eric in Sweden.

Through the windows, she could see Tara and Amelia already at a booth, talking and laughing. They'd spent so many weekends and afternoons after school at the place, that booth soon became "theirs," and Sam Merlotte, the owner and friend of the family, kept it reserved for them.

It was spring break and, during the week off from school, she talked Eric into spending some time in Bon Temps to meet her friends and loved ones. He'd be meeting her here later, as Sookie couldn't wait for him to finish his homework.

She bounded out of her Jeep and ran to the front door, pulling it open quickly in her enthusiasm. A few regulars recognized her and lifted a hand or a glass to her. She returned their hellos and looked behind the bar to see if Sam was on duty.

"Sookie!"

She turned to see him heading towards her with arms wide open. "Sam!"

"Damn, girl, it's good to see you again," he said, picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around. Sam reminded her of a big teddy bear, and his tawny hair and scruffy beard finished the look. "How's Shreveport treating you?" he asked.

"Great, Sam. Thanks for asking. Lafayette working the grill today?" she asked, after he dropped her back down on her feet.

"Sook!"

And with that, Sookie turned around to see a sight for sore eyes. "Laf!" He hadn't changed a bit, Sookie noted as she was subjected to another full-on bear hug. The loud, flamboyant black man may have stuck out like a sore thumb in this backwoods town, but Sookie loved him like a brother. Along with Tara, Amelia and Sam, they made up for her lack of actual family members.

Lafayette set her back on her feet and held her shoulders, looking her up and down. "Something's different about you."

"Don't know what you mean," Sookie said, blushing slightly.

"Lafayette, leave the girl alone," Tara cried out from the booth.

"I will as soon as you all tell me what's got Sookie smiling brighter than the sun here," he said, walking her over to the girls' booth.

"Sookie got herself a man," Amelia said with a wide smile.

"Ames!" Sookie admonished.

"Well, you do. Didn't know it was a secret. Besides, wasn't he supposed to come with you?" she asked.

"He'll be here. I just couldn't wait any longer," Sookie said, sliding in beside her.

Lafayette was about to slide in beside Tara, and by the look on his face, Sookie knew he wanted to gossip, so she headed him off. "You all will see him soon, and we'll tell you everything, Lafayette. For now, can I have a burger and fries?"

"Sure, sugar," Lafayette said. "And it's on the house, as long as you give me all the juicy details. This town ain't been the same since you left."

"While he's gone, I wanted to talk to you two," Sookie said. Amelia and Tara leaned on the table. "You both know Eric and I are going to Sweden this summer, but I want you to tell me, now that we're face-to-face, that you really don't mind."

Amelia leaned back off the table and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sookie, both of us are extremely disappointed that you want to run off after graduation with a blonde God and live together in sin. For shame."

"Amelia, don't tease our girl. I think she's serious," Tara said. "Are you really looking for our permission?"

"Well, I know we had plans to go to LSU, all of us. I mean, we dreamed about that all through school," Sookie explained.

Amelia scoffed, "Hell, I knew those plans were out the window last fall when I saw you with him."

Sookie looked with surprise at her two lifelong best friends. Were they really that sure about Eric and her? Long before she was herself? She shook her head in disbelief. "I love you guys, you know that?"

"We know," the girls said simultaneously, making the three of them crack up laughing.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, after polishing off Lafayette's burger, Sookie leaned back in the booth. She'd been thinking about this moment for a month now, ever since she'd gotten the acceptance letter on Valentine's Day. Half of her was excited and happy about her future. The other half never wanted to leave this little town, as simple and rustic as it was.<p>

"I've got to use the restroom," Tara said.

"Now that you mention it," Amelia said, giving a slight push to Sookie's arm. "Let me out."

Sookie stood, and as her friends darted off to the hallway beside the bar, she walked up to it, her eyes glancing off of the array of pictures taped on the mirrored wall. One was of her and the girls in their booth, last year at this time. Comparing the year younger Sookie to what she saw in the mirror before her now, Sookie smiled at her reflection. She looked happier, and she could now see what Tara and Amelia did. Her eyes pretty much sparkled, and there was a slight glow about her skin. Given the cool weather and weak winter sunshine, she knew it had nothing to do with her ever-present suntan.

No, the new Sookie was courtesy of a Mr. Eric Northman, she knew, and the life she planned to spend with him. She began to daydream about her and Eric in Stockholm and didn't hear the door open, nor did she notice someone walk up next to her until he began speaking.

"Sookie, decided to come back home, huh?"

She turned to see Bill standing beside her. Her own happiness, though, refused to be dulled by his presence, and she decided to be civil for now, or at least until Tara and Amelia came back out of the restroom.

"Yes, I haven't seen Sam and Lafayette in a long time. I'm going to miss them," she said.

"It's only a couple more months, then we'll all graduate," he said with a shrug.

Sookie nodded, then returned to looking over at the pictures and daydreaming about Eric. She couldn't wait for him to get here. Though Gran was now gone, and she didn't have anymore family members to introduce him to, she'd really like him to at least meet the people that meant the most to her. She could hear Bill still speaking, but nothing he ever said really mattered to her, and she was only half-listening.

"I was thinking, come September, you know, we'll all be at LSU, and my dad said he'd spring for an apartment if I could get a roommate. You've still got money from your Gran, right?"

Hearing her Gran's name, Sookie looked back at him. "What?"

"Gran left you her estate, right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm the only Stackhouse left," she replied.

Bill suddenly smiled wide, and Sookie involuntarily shrunk back a bit.

"It's all settled, then. Sookie, this was all meant to be. You'll see. I know I came on a bit strong at your Gran's funeral, but I can't help it. I'm crazy about you. Sometimes I can't think straight because of it."

The gleam in his eyes screamed at Sookie to get away, and she slid off of her bar stool and took a step away from him. "What are you talking about? What's all settled?"

"You and me, roomies!" he said. "Going to LSU together!"

"What? I never said that. What do –"

"You just agreed to it."

"I wasn't even listening to you, Bill."

The gleam in his eyes and smile slipped a bit, but he didn't waver and walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sookie, don't be ridiculous. We're so good together."

"Let go of me."

Bill shook his head, and to her horror, Sookie noticed that his head was bending down towards her face. She knew what to do, and she let him get as close as she could possibly stomach before bringing her knee up sharply between his legs.

He let go of her then and crumpled to the floor with a girlish scream that startled Sookie. His hands cupped his crotch, and he brought his knees to his chest.

Sookie heard running footsteps, and soon saw Sam and Lafayette run from the kitchen, followed by Tara and Amelia out of the restroom. Sookie fought the urge to kick him in the ribs, and instead stood over him.

"For your information, Bill Compton, I came here tonight to say good-bye to Sam and Lafayette because as soon as I graduate from Shreveport High School, I will be packing to leave for college. Not to LSU. Eric and I will be attending Stockholm University in his home country of Sweden. I love him, Bill. He's everything you aren't. He's attentive and loving and cares about me. If you ever speak to me again or lay hands on me, I won't stop at your family jewels."

She stepped over him, squashing the juvenile urge to misstep and give him another kick. Lafayette and Sam walked past her and picked up Bill, who was by now biting back sobs. Each holding one arm, they escorted him outside.

Amelia stared at Sookie with her mouth hanging wide open. "Where'd you learn to take care of yourself like that?"

"Eric taught me," Sookie said.

"Well, guess we don't have to worry about you heading off then, huh?" Lafayette said. "Our Sook can kick some butt!"

All of them started to laugh and clap, and Lafayette started chanting, "Go, Sookie, Go Sookie!"

Tara and Amelia joined in, and though she was a bit embarrassed by the attention, Sookie was proud of herself and began strutting and clapping her hands to the impromptu beat.

"What'd I miss?"

Sookie turned to see Eric walking through the door, looking perplexed and surprised.

"Only Sookie kicking Bill to the curb, finally!" Tara said.

"Well, kneeing him to the curb, actually," Amelia amended, and they all burst out laughing again.

"Bill?" Eric asked. "Is that who I saw driving out of here in that beater? He nearly hit my Corvette!"

"Yep, he tried to put the moves on our Sookie, and she kneed him in the balls!" Tara explained.

Eric knew he should be mad that Bill got a hold of Sookie again without him there to protect her, but he didn't. Instead, a feeling of pride and surprise surged through him, and he walked up to his girlfriend. "Well, I guess my little Southern belle is something of a spitfire, huh? Remind me never to get you mad."

Sookie smiled up at him. "I could never get mad at you, Eric."

Oblivious to the small crowd around them, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

A loud clearing of throats behind him reminded him that they weren't alone, and he looked up to see Tara and Amelia staring at them, along with two men he'd yet to meet. The red-headed one in the plaid shirt looked flabbergasted, but the other took Eric aback. It wasn't the way he was dressed, though he could say he'd never seen a man wear so much pink before. No, it was the way he was looking him up and down like he was a tender sirloin.

"Umm, Sookie, you want to introduce us?"

Sookie could see Lafayette's frank perusal, and she shook her head at him and wrapped a possessive arm around Eric's waist. "You've already met Tara and Amelia, of course. This is Sam Merlotte. He owns this place. And this is Lafayette Reynolds, the cook here."

Eric nodded and reached out a hand to Sam. "Sookie's told me a lot about both of you."

Sam shook his head and walked up to Eric, grabbing his hand, but also pulling him in for a half-hug and slap on the back. "You're family now, man. A handshake just isn't going to do it."

After Sam released him, Eric held out his hand to Lafayette, who thankfully just shook it and said with a smile, "Boy, if Sookie hadn't seen you first –"

"Leave the guy alone, Laf," Tara said, "Ain't it obvious he ain't batting for your side?"

"A man can dream, sweets," Lafayette said. "Now, you all have a seat. The girls already ate, but you ain't leaving this town until you sampled some of my cooking."

Sookie took Eric by the elbow and led him back over to the booth. "So, now you've met my family. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Eric said, pulling her across the padded seat until she sat beside him and put his arm around her shoulders. "I think if anything happens to you, I'd better head for the nearest cave and hide because they'd tear me limb from limb."

Sookie reveled in the warmth and closeness of his body. "They're all I have left, Eric."

"You've got me, now, too."

"I know," she said. "I wish Gran were here."

Eric pressed a kiss against her hair. "If you want, we can go to the cemetery so you can say good-bye to her."

"Thank you, Eric. I'd love that."

"Okay, love birds, we gave you enough time," Tara said, sliding in across the table. "Now, tell us everything about Sweden, Eric. We want to know what you and Sookie are going to do over there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I may go back and fix this storytelling mistake, but nobody seems to have noticed (or at least cared enough to point it out to me) that I named the bar owner and the car dealer both Sam Merlotte. Oops.**

**Other than that, what do you think about Sookie's move? Personally, I think that'll be all for Mr. Compton. It's one thing to have Eric push him away, but to get humiliated like that by a girl in front of witnesses? He's gonna slink away with his tail between his legs. Yay!**

**A couple more chaps, at least. I know, I said that a while ago, but I don't want to leave this story with any plot holes. Still gotta talk to Godric and Pam about it, though by now, they know, but I think a heart-to-heart is due them.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N OMG, you guys! 300 reviews? I've never, in all of my stories (I have another FF account), gotten so much love for one story. Thank you all for embracing me into the SSVM community. Not too much to go now.**

**Please, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Sookie had been so busy with schoolwork and planning for Sweden that, in the middle of packing away some of her unneeded items, a thought occurred to her.<p>

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?" he replied, looking over at her from the couch where he lay watching television.

"You have told your dad about all this, right?"

Eric shrugged, "He hasn't said much to me about anything recently. Guess I have you to thank for that."

"Come on," Sookie said, standing up and walking over to him. She waited until he lifted his legs before she sat down on the end and pulled them back onto her lap. "Please tell me you're planning on telling him that we're moving there."

"I am 18, Sookie. Well past the age of getting my father's consent to do anything. Anyway, my mom's sister, Alma, lives in Stockholm. She said she'd help us."

Sookie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of questioning. She decided to change tactics and began stroking his calves, letting her fingertips trail from his ankles to his kneecaps. Though there wasn't one part of Eric's body that she didn't know by now, it was a tie between his ass and his legs that she loved the most.

"Mm, are you engaging in foreplay, my sweet Sookie?" Eric asked, flexing his foot at the delicious touch. He switched off the television and concentrated on her soothing, warm touch.

"Maybe," Sookie said. "Are you rethinking your decision to tell your father that you're leaving the country in two months?"

"You play dirty, you know that?" Eric said with a growl. He should have known that her uncustomary movements had an ulterior motive.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes," Eric said, "then you finish what you started."<p>

Sookie hid a smile as Eric let them into his house. She never thought she'd resort to the kind of thing she just did to get her way, but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? And to alleviate any kind of guilt she felt, she promised herself to more than make it up to him.

"Dad!" Eric shouted out as they walked in. Sookie was about to admonish him for his bad manners, but she heard Godric reply just as loudly.

"In my office!"

Eric took Sookie by the hand and literally dragged her down a hallway and through a double set of elegant wooden doors. Sookie barely had time to admire the beautiful furnishings of Godric's office before Eric took a seat on one of the chairs and pulled her down on his lap.

Godric smirked as he watched his son and girlfriend barge into his office. In the past, he tried to keep a closer eye on his only son, hoping and praying that his good example would press him to do something productive with his life. Now, he knew, that his years of worrying had come to an end.

"Something you needed?"

"Just wanted to let you know that, after graduation, Sookie and I are going to move to Stockholm," Eric said. "I've spoken to Aunt Alma, and she's willing to help us with accommodations. Sookie's been accepted at Stockholm University, and I will be applying for the next semester."

Sookie patted his hand and pressed a congratulatory kiss to his forehead before turning to Godric to gauge his reaction.

"I was wondering when you were to going to get around to telling me," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"You knew?" Eric asked.

"I may have moved here to get away from my painful memories of your mother, Eric, but I've always kept in touch with Alma. I'm proud that you've got more plans than just bumming around Europe," he said, standing up from his chair and rounding the desk.

"I'm not so stupid to know that, Sookie, you're the reason for Eric's turnaround. You have my undying appreciation," he said, taking her hand and pulling her off of Eric's lap. Sookie wondered what he was doing, but soon found herself in a full-on hug with Eric's father.

Though it was a far cry from the kind of hug she received from her Gran, Sookie felt the same affection and threw her arms around him, as well.

"Okay, okay, enough of this," Eric said with a laugh and stood up to pull Sookie back into his arms.

Godric let Sookie go and looked up at his son. "I know you're probably planning already, and Alma is helping, and Sookie, you've got your family's money, but –"

"But what?" Eric asked.

Godric moved back around to the desk and withdrew a large manila envelope from the middle drawer. He slid it across the desk to Eric, who picked it up.

"What's this?"

"Your trust that your mother left you. I've already given Pam hers," Godric said.

Eric's hands shook at the word "trust," and he pulled out the papers. He didn't know much about legal documents, but the paper on top summarized everything, and he read quickly through it. Apparently, his mother's money, upon her death, went into a trust fund for her two children, to be handled by Godric until the children were 18.

He should have been happy, as the amount would more than cover tuition and probably a house for them to live in, as well, but the fact that he'd been 18 for months now and never knew that he was personally wealthy rankled him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" he bit out, his eyes snapping with anger.

The smile on Godric's face slid off at the look on his son's face. "What good would it have done? You still needed to graduate from high school first!"

As their voices rose, and the two men began circling the desk, throwing insults and jibes in English and Swedish, Sookie felt the sinking sensation of déjà vu. In the past when they did this, she got scared and left, her tail between her legs, but this time, she refused.

The man she planned on spending her life with and his father were acting like two stray dogs fighting over the same bone, and she refused to be a part of it. She wasn't sure where it came from, but a primal scream built up in her chest, and clenching her fists by her side, she let it out. "AAAUUGGGHHH!"

It was much louder than she expected, and though it had the desired result – Eric and Godric stopped yelling at each other – it scared her, as well, and she had to take a breath before continuing.

"Both of you, shut up!" she said, her hands on her hips. "Godric, yes, you should have told Eric about this, but Eric, do you really think all this," she gestured between them, "would have happened if he'd handed you half a million dollars last summer? No, you would've taken that money and high-tailed it out of the country."

His adrenaline was still pumping from the argument, but Eric felt his anger slide away at the sight of his spitfire of a Southern belle standing up to him and his father. She was a full foot shorter than he was, and Godric even stood taller than her, but there she was, hands on her hips, staring at the both of them with fire in her eyes.

Had anyone else spoken to him like that, he would've given them a piece of his mind in every language he knew. But she did have a point. Though he butted heads with his dad over the years and truly hated him for a while, his actions had always showed his love, and now he was handing him his future.

He turned back to him, "Dad, I'm sorry. You're right, and thank you for keeping my money safe for me."

Godric wasn't sure who surprised him most, his son who'd never apologized to him in his life, or his girlfriend, who startled him more than the toughest lawyer he'd encountered in the courts. "Sookie, what have you done to my son?"

Sookie looked from the tall, blonde man who looked at her with desire and pride in his eyes to the shorter, dark-haired one whose face showed surprise and almost distrust.

"I'm – sorry?"

Godric shook his head and turned to his son. "Säg mig du planerar att gifta sig med den här tjejen."

Eric couldn't tear his eyes off of her. "Hon ska aldrig lämna min sidan."

The smiles on both of the men's faces soothed Sookie's misgivings, and she returned it. "You know the first thing I'm doing when we get to Sweden?"

Eric walked back over to her, "I know the first thing I'm doing," he said with a suggestive leer.

"No, I'm going to learn the language so I can find out what you just said," she replied, trying to hide the telltale blush on her cheeks.

Godric laughed, "You'll find out soon enough. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to return to my work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Translations:**

**Godric: Tell me you're planning on marrying this girl.**

**Eric: She's never leaving my side.**

**Thank you, Mary, for fixing my Swedish. I used Google Translate, which is hit and miss at times. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Sookie couldn't quite believe she was where she was. On an airplane – first class, no less – in New Orleans about to travel thousands of miles away from the only home she'd ever known to Sweden. She tried to tell herself what she was feeling was excitement, but the butterflies and racing heartbeat felt more like nervousness and fright.

She felt her hand that was gripping the arm rest be pulled off and a larger one wrapping around it. She looked away from the window to Eric who was sitting beside her. "I'm fine, Eric."

Eric wasn't so sure, and he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a tender kiss across them. "Thank you for coming with me."

Sookie lifted an eyebrow at him, "Would you have really left without me?"

"Umm – no?"

"Good answer. But seriously, Eric, I'm fine. I think it's more the fact that I've never been on an airplane."

Eric nodded. "I felt the same way when we came to America so many years ago. We were stuck back in economy class, and I had to sit next to Pam the whole time. You, sweetheart, are a much nicer seatmate."

She smiled, trying to picture a 14-year-old Eric, sulking and obstinate, fighting for ownership of the armrest with Pam. In gratitude, she shifted in her seat and leaned across both their armrests to kiss him. He groaned at her touch, and she could feel the restraint he was exhibiting. "It won't be long."

With a nod, Eric returned her kiss once more and leaned back in his chair, wishing the rest of the passengers would hurry up and get seated. He also wanted to have a one-way trip to Stockholm, but hours of searching online showed that even though New Orleans had an international airport, not one airline offered nonstop to Stockholm. He settled for a one-hour layover in DC, and hopefully in less than a day, he'd be back home.

Sookie kept her eyes on him as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A big smile came on his face, and she wondered what he was thinking, but then she figured, part of his happiness had to be because he was going home. Her own nerves seemed to settle in his presence, and she thought back over the past couple of months. Once everyone had been told of their plans, the months seemed to fly by. She'd wanted to help Eric with the plans, but since Godric released his money, Eric went crazy. He'd contaced his Aunt Alma to tell her the news, and though she asked, he refused to tell Sookie his plans.

He'd only said that their accommodations and travel were taken care of, and all she had to worry about was college and being happy. She'd argued with him at the time about it, saying she wanted to pay her own way, and it culminated in their first all-out fight. It ended when Sookie realized she wasn't going to change his mind, and she refused to change hers. Well, she'd thought at the time, there were other ways to contribute to her own upkeep, and she quietly promised herself to look for ways once they got there. Unfortunately, he'd already paid for the plane tickets, so Sookie did the next best thing. She'd called the university's financial office and arranged for his first year's tuition to be paid in full.

He didn't know yet, and she reveled in the secret. And that was just Eric's generosity she had to repay. Godric's house now held all of her possessions that she didn't want to take with her, and he refused any kind of recompense for it. Even Pam had joined in with the gift-giving, presenting her with a matched set of luggage as a "going away" present. The other Northman twin tried to put it off as she just picked it up when she got hers, but Sookie still thought it was too much.

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the restroom before takeoff, okay?" Eric said, extricating himself from the seat.

"I'll be here," Sookie said.

The rest of the passengers had gotten into the plane, and Sookie saw the flight attendants starting to scurry back and forth. The noises from the plane itself seemed to be increasing, so she reached under the seat for Eric's "goodie bag" that he deemed it, and began to root around for a magazine or paperback she could read. Her eyes widened at the array of items. Puzzle books, notebooks, magazines, at least four paperbacks, and both of their iPods were in there.

She began looking through the other pockets, wondering what else he brought. One side pocket seemed to have something in it, so she unzipped it and withdrew an odd box. It wasn't part of the items he bought at the terminal. For one, though it was a nice box, it was obviously old, its color faded and the corners frayed. A small part of her told her not to open it, that it obviously belonged to Eric, and she had no business opening it, but the larger part of her couldn't resist.

Eric's eyes were still boggling from the amenities he found in the first class lavatory when he walked back out into the hallway. He had to wait for a couple of the flight attendants to pass by before he walked back to his seat. He couldn't wait to tell Sookie what he'd found there, but when he got to within an aisle of their seats, he saw she wasn't looking out the window or reading or even sleeping.

The goodie bag he'd packed full was on his seat, and Sookie sat beside it, the box Godric had given him a week ago open in her hands. His heart thumped loudly once in his chest, and he clutched the back of his seat. "Sookie?"

Her eyes raised from the sparkling ring that lay in velvet in the box to his face. "Eric, I – I didn't know, I mean, I was just looking for something to read, and –"

Eric made himself move, walking the few final steps and sat down, moving the bag to the floor as he did so. Her hands had started to shake as they held the box, and he took it from her. He removed the antique ring of gold, diamonds and sapphires and held it between his fingers.

"Dad let me have this. He said it was the ring he proposed to my mother with," he said, rotating it in the light.

"Oh," Sookie said. "Were you going to give it to your Aunt?"

Eric shook his head slowly. He hadn't wanted to do this here, in an airplane of all things, but there was no going back now. "No, he gave it to me," he took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet her sparkling blue ones, "to give to you."

Sookie's hands flew to her mouth as she realized what he was saying, and she could feel her eyes begin to tear up.

"I wasn't planning on doing it now," Eric said. "I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I've already bought us a house in Stockholm, and – Maybe after we graduated, you know?"

Sookie nodded, not wanting to trust her voice at the moment.

"I love you, sweetheart, you know that. If I hadn't met you that first day of school, I'd probably be sulking and attending LSU 'cause my dad finally beat me down. But I did meet you, and from that day to now, you've been the most important part of my life. I don't want to imagine what it'd be like without you. And – well, I can't put this back in the box now, and you don't have to wear it, but it's yours. Whether you want to accept it as an engagement ring, a promise ring, or just wear it on a necklace, I don't care."

Sookie had often imagined growing up what her proposal of marriage would be like – a man she loved on bended knee pretty much set the scene. It certainly didn't include an airplane and an audience of passengers and flight attendants. But the most important part was there – the man she loved – and without a word, she gave her answer, extending a shaking left hand to him.

He hadn't expected her to accept it. He'd wanted it. God, he wanted it since that day they told his dad, and he'd told him in Swedish he'd better marry this girl. The thought never left his mind, but he'd wanted to wait, get them settled and make sure of Sookie's feelings for him before popping the question.

But now she looked at him with her heart in her shining eyes, her hand extended towards him. He held it with his own and slid the band onto her ring finger.

A scream from behind him startled the both of them, and he turned to see the flight attendant that'd shown them to their seats staring at them, her hands clenched in front of her. "Oh, my God, did you just propose?"

Eric turned back around to Sookie, his eyes wide and asking. She nodded, and he jumped up, pulling her with him. The confines of the airplane didn't allow him to whirl her around in the air like he wanted to, so he settled for hugging her long and hard.

He could hear the flight attendant behind him squealing, as well, and a few others talking, asking what was going on, and others answering that they'd had a proposal and acceptance. He didn't care who else knew. Hell, he'd scream it from the mountaintops himself as soon as he got to one.

"I love you, Eric," he heard Sookie whisper in his ear, and he squeezed her again before letting her down and cupping her face with his hands. "I love you, sweetheart."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awwww! That was so sweet! A few reviewers had hinted at extending this into their life in Sweden, and would Bill come back, and other scenarios, but I'd always just wanted to keep this as the title suggests, "Senior Year." Plus, I'd never been to Sweden and don't think I could do it justice with my guessing what life would be like there for them, or what the university life would be like.**

**Thank you all for coming with me on my first journey into SSVM land. I'm not sure if I'll do anymore. It depends on if my muse pipes up with a plausible scenario I'd like to delve into.**

**Please review, now that it's done!**


End file.
